


Naruto: The Insect Breed

by waadaah



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Corruption, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: The insects have been all around us since the beginning of time, and within Konoha, Danzo attempted to retrieve and understood them, he experimented with them and abused them, but would he be left alone? See how Naruto becomes D'vorah, Evil!Naruto, gory&bloody with no mercy to those who took bugs for granted, for the village who left him alone.
Kudos: 15





	1. Pilot

Twelve years ago, there was once an evil monster known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. One night, it attacked the village of Konoha and killed many innocent people that night. None of the ninjas of Konoha could stop it, so the village leader, the Fourth Hokage, cast a jutsu on the Nine-Tails that sealed it in a newborn boy and cost the Fourth Hokage's life.

In the present time, at the Ninja Academy, this newborn, Naruto Uzumaki got a reputation as a delinquent, some in the village viewed him as the demon itself. Nevertheless, Iruka Umino, and to a lesser extent the Third Hokage, were the only two positive influences on him. Despite this, he continuously failed the graduation exam, which consisted of doing a clone jutsu. While Naruto was decently skilled in most of the basic techniques taught at the Academy, for some reason he has never been able to perform this one correctly.

Mizuki, another Academy examiner, used Naruto's depression after his most recent failure to trick Naruto into meeting an elder of the village, some might call him a scientist at a task, others called him the "Darkness of Konoha" because of his continuous unethical practices, he was Danzo. He had a very bad reputation, and even dangerous alliances, some claim he has had alliances with Orochimaru, a whole criminal, and a threat against the village. To be honest, the real ambition of Danzo was to create an army, a weapon, something so powerful that could let him do his deeds, of course, everything to protect the village, or that's what he has always said.

Danzo started building a laboratory very deep beneath the village far from the light of day he hid all his equipment, and he has constantly approached several ninjas throughout the years, even before the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, to make tests and experiments. In the past ten years, he had grown a relation with the Aburame Clan, initially, he was going to take a young boy called Shino Aburame, but then he found his brother to be a better suit, Torune Aburame. The older brother had an issue, something so unique within the clan, the insects that were within him did not collaborate, they were wild. Torune never gained control over them, it was as if they had some sort of unique intelligence. Therefore, Torune could not attend the Ninja Academy, so Danzo offered him another job.

As soon as he was taken, he was placed into several experiments, especially to understand why these bugs were different, why they did not like Torume, they eventually killed him, but they were able to extract the bugs out of his body, and they were placed into a capsule. The insects were growing and forming swarms, hives within it, they were building pressure against the glass so that it broke and Danzo and his team had to find now a room for them. The protections against contaminations were extremely up to the standard, double glass walls, quarantine sections at each port of entry into the now customized room.

The insects had created several cocoon-like organic matters, they were slime-like that got attached to the walls and floors of the room, they were yellow in color, but translucent, you could tell how the insects were procreating themselves, forming a hive. The insects themselves were different bug-type than other Aburame Clan members, they were the size of a thumb instead of ants, and they looked like mutated like spiders but without their regular abdomen, but with a long body such like a worm. They were crawling and moving around the room. As well as wasps, buzzing around. They were all looking for something, for someone? That was the task for Danzo.

Danzo brought down several ninjas of different clans, but as he placed them inside the room, the buzzing would start, and there will not be anything else, the bugs would eat alive the human leaving just bones behind, but Naruto might be the key precisely because of that Nine-Tailed Demon attack, within him is one of the largest chakras ever, and that considered him to be one of the prime test subjects, Danzo needed him.

That is the reason Mizuki who has been working with Danzo for over five years finally was going to get Naruto for him, and Naruto agreed to follow. Naruto and Mizuki were moving underground, through tunnels until he started to see the halls within the complex, he saw some technicians mixing various chemicals and beings DNA samples in a glass beaker, stirring them. There was some sort of capsule where a black fluid was being mixed. The fluid was moving spontaneously within there, as Mizuki directed Naruto to where Danzo was. Naruto was completely terrified, he did not what to expect as he moved down the hallways.

As he moved deeper within the laboratory, he saw some test subjects, especially children within the walls of the laboratory. Naruto really wanted to see who they were, but as soon as he was identifying one of them, Mizuki showed introduced him to Danzo.

\- "Hello there, I have been hearing lots from you," Danzo said in a friendly matter. "They told me you cannot do the clone Jutsu," he chuckled.

\- "No... I can't, and what's the problem? Do you think is it funny?" Naruto said in anger.

\- "Relax, relax, it is good, I can help you achieve that, and much more," Danzo said as he came closer to him, bending his knees to be at the same sight range.

\- "Do this with your fingers," Danzo was trying to explain to him a Jutsu sign, as he gave the sign to Mizuki, who then injected Naruto some poison, bringing him down.

Naruto fell onto the floor and they were taking him to the room, as they placed him in the middle, the technicians left with their protective suits leaving Naruto naked in the cold metal floor. The buzzing started, not just one buzzing sound, but it was profound, all insects were going towards the young kid. The room went black as not even Danzo imagined there were so many within those cocoons.

**(To be continued?)**


	2. Genesis

Danzo and his team were observing carefully what was happening, all the insects started to buzz, louder and louder, making Naruto wake up, as he was opening his eyes, all the insects and bugs were coming out and buzzing around him, crawling on his naked skin, but without biting they were entering through every hole. Naruto crawled away as he tried to get up, but the little bugs started to pierce through his skin, reaching their articulations. More of the bugs were coming out of the cocoons, moving towards the human.

\- "Fuck, let me go!" he yelled as he was moving his hands pulling them off, but with that more bugs entered through his mouth, the bugs were pushing into him. He was helpless.

The bugs had covered him completely, and then they started to buzz between themselves, as they started to shot out an amber slime. The slime spattered on his chest, Naruto coughed, trying to back up, trying to get it off but it stuck to him like glue… Naruto involuntarily licked at it, slurping and it tasted so good, he finally gave in with the feeling. More and more bugs came. Naruto groaned, feeling his legs get crushed and pinned in place.

As the insects hosed him up to his waist, the slime was releasing pheromones and his bare cock was growing inside hard inside, he started to moan without realizing he would never feel his cock otherwise. He was getting hornier and aroused without knowing why. At first, it was great, sticky and hot, like some sort of massage oil... His naked body was coated in a cocoon. Soon even his arms were sealed to his legs, everything covered up to his shoulders... then his neck. Naruto tipped his head back, trying to take in a few last gasps of air.

The slime thickened more and more like sap, encasing him completely as it hardened into a coating, a shell, into a massive yellow stone sitting in the middle of the room. Danzo and his assistants were looking at the blurry shape inside the shell changing. To Naruto's surprise, the heat didn't leave the cocoon solidified. Naruto could see through with perfect fidelity; however, he was still hazed over the sweet taste, he started to swallow and swallow the inner fluids of the cocoon, it flowed down his throat and filled his stomach. Naruto’s eyes grew vague and distant. The pain of living alone faded away. The pain of not being able to succeed in the ninja academy was being replaced by something else.

With each beat of Naruto's heart, the cocoon shifted, taking on its own light. It brightened up from brown to green to a yellowish color. He had no air, he couldn't breathe, yet he was not passing out, he wasn't dying.

After a few minutes, Danzo started to notice something was forming below, a new shape was inside the cocoon, as some six segmented legs pulled back, the ends of each looking like scorpion barbs. Mandibles began to click and clatter on either side of the head while two long, curved, antennae spike flipped back along with the head, hanging down behind the head. In the space just above where the antennae came together in a bony V, three tiny eyes opened up in a triangle across the small curved oval surface. The creature stretched and shifted, ensuring every part of its body still worked. Small tendrils wriggled on the underside of the legs and neck, while some bright liquid squirted from the spike tips at the end of the legs and abdomen.

When the unfolding complete, there was no trace of where it came from. The creature was swimming through the crystalized cocoon. Danzo and the team were fascinated, they never seen the bug in their pure form, their Queen in an essence, Naruto for real was the being the bugs were looking for to symbiosis. Naruto might be the key to all insects within the Aburame Clan even. It was so fascinating, but scary at the same time.

Naruto did not pay attention; he was drunk with all the pheromones inside. The creature already slipped over Naruto's shoulders, stabbing into his chest just next to either nipple. A pulsing, throbbing, ice-cold sensation pumped into his veins, his nipples hardening – they were going to erect for the rest of his life. Naruto let out a shout inside the cocoon.

With the front legs in place, the creature pulled itself up, wrapping its middle legs around his ribs, coming down in the front to inject venom into either side of his belly button. The last legs folded down over Naruto's hips, curling around the front of his legs, but without disturbing the inner connection. The creature held on tight, straddling Naruto like an armor-plated backpack.

After almost six hours inside, his brain could not think anymore, he was barely conscious, he struggled to think, to process, to remember where he was, or what he was doing, but as tiny squirming filaments began to sink into his back and sides, he cried out in pain and an odd sense of exhilaration. The insect's filaments tapped into his nerves, and then his spine, pushing through flesh before melding with the spinal cord. Naruto began to get flashes of thoughts, but they weren't his own. The insects, or swarm, was excited to be a dominating a human, to have found a truly compatible mate. This human instead of the other ones had so much chakra that could provide help and habitat to the species.

\- " **Humans**..." Naruto whispered through the fluids. " **Kill**..." he then said. " **Murderers**..." He later said as his voice was mixed with D'vorah's. 

The thoughts Naruto were having were alien and strange, and faded soon enough, as the message was becoming clear, it was revenge, so many generations the Aburame and human beings were tossing and taking advantage of insects, killing them without consequence, he had to be their representation, the true being that they are not to be taken for granted.

The presence of them was becoming more apparent, them was him, he was them, the insects around the room were sending their way to him, or to her? The Queen was inside him now, he was meeting her, the curvy figure reaching to him, touching his cheeks as she started to whisper, " ** _my warlord, the carrier,_** " she later whispered when she then kissed his cheek and moving towards his mouth, kissing him deeply as the embrace was eminent.

\- " **D'vorah** ," Naruto knew her, she knew the purpose, the deaths of so many of them were not going to be for granted, the slavery was to end, this world needed to change.

In the meantime, outside of the cocoon, all those insects that were left behind, within the cocoons and out, surrounded the room started to buzz and come out, they were gathering nearby the cocoon, spraying their slime against each other, coming together, collecting and concentrating in some sort matter, it was taking the shape of a spider abdomen. The organ was getting bigger and bigger, reaching to be a yoga ball, but then becoming longer taking more and more the shape of a spider abdomen. The otter shell was solidifying, crystalizing in some sort of carapace. At one end it had two tendrils coming out, slithering through the air. Looking for something, or someone.

Danzo was trying to understand why they were doing so, but as he walked around the double glass walls, he started to see those tentacles more carefully, one was pointing and barbed while the other was hollow, and at the end, it had an opening, the hollow one was attempting to suck, but as it was sucking air, it also dried out. As time passed both tentacles were cracked and dried as the abdomen stopped moving, saving some energy.

Inside the cocoon, the creature was not over at all, the neck was attaching to Naruto’s neck, and with the creature’s head tilted up, the hollow interior was revealed along with the squirming filaments there. The headpiece came down over Naruto’s skull, fitting his skull at first before it began to settle. The naturally occurring holes in the creature’s head lined up with Naruto’s eyes and the creature’s oval face came to rest above his forehead. The mandibles came down alone Naruto’s jawbone, changing and fitting as four mandibles around his mouth, their fanged ends were moving naturally as it was pushing something into Naruto’s mouth. 

D'vorah cut the kiss when that physical connection happened and her being was being dissolved in this dimension, pushing into Naruto's being, he was becoming her, and she was becoming him, the two consciences were becoming one. The symbiosis was spontaneous, they needed each other, as he was getting hornier for her, she was getting hornier for him, and they were hornier for them, the insects buzzing around for leadership.

Once the creature completely attached his body against Naruto back, his skin began to slough off in places, the leathery skin falling away to reveal fresh, new layers of skin, but the new layers were darker green, tougher and thicker. The tissue continued to grow rapidly, replacing itself with ever tougher layers. As the layers of skin became even harder than leather, cracks became seams and indents. His arms remained as thick and muscled, but the flesh was now hardening into an exoskeleton. The armor plates covered his biceps and triceps, his forearm and wrist; even his hands were being affected. In some places the armor was tight and perfect, in others, it over-lapped to allow movement and sliding.

His ribs were growing thicker as well, as his own bones hardening. His pectorals were hiding, replaced with an organic armor chest piece that covered his chest and sloped down on either side of his stomach, leaving his washboard abs as chiseled as granite. As Naruto was feeling aroused with D’vorah in his conscious, getting to know each other, the process continued for days.

Naruto’s organs change and move; it stung to have so much tissued replaced. However, D’vorah didn’t want him to suffer, the pain faded away as she moved back to him in his conscious, playing with his balls as she was pushing herself against his body. The pleasure amplified until he moaned inside the cocoon. The bones in Naruto’s feet began to pop and stretch, his toes aching as the flesh grew together, the foot elongated, adding an extra six and then eight inches in length without widening, becoming one with the insect. The feet were both long, pointed and faintly barbed. 

Finally, four pincers grew out from Naruto’s back, popping out as they were changing and moving the bones around, they ended in very sharp pointed barbs, as they were moving spontaneously without Naruto’s conscious, the moment Danzo was waiting for was about to start, and he was completely unrecognizable. He had antennae, he had an exoskeleton, on his back, the panels of the bug began to open up. Nevertheless, one thing that hadn’t changed was his face, at least in shape. He had the same cheeks, the same chin, the same lips, and nose. Even his human eyes peered out from the gaps in the bug’s skull. It was haunting, potentially even terrifying.

Naruto could feel wiggle room, and he was intent to wiggle. He pushed one way, then the other, shifting. Naruto pushed one way, then the other, shifting. Soon the crystal around him began to give way more easily as if he was pushing through rock like it was water. The cocoon shattered and fell away. As an instinct, the panels on his back began to open up, this time thick slimy transparent yellowish clear wings began to extend from the gasps, unfolding as the ribs hardened into a kite being assembled from smaller pieces. The wings dropped down afoot, then two, then three. The wings were segmented and numerous, four like that of a wasp. He attempted to move them but it was useless.

\- " **Hssss…. Ahhh…** " from hissing to a loud yell, the first gasp came out of his mouth. He was weak, crushing the cocoon appeared to be like hiking up to a mountain.

\- " **Hsss** " he hissed once again as he realized his tongue was longer than before, with an inner mandible at the tip to grab. All of his teeth were sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits.

Naruto then opened his eyes for the first time, coming back to reality after fucking D’vorah so many times, Naruto’s eyes were compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. The vision was complete, he had more range than ever before, but getting along with the senses was overwhelming, the listening was so precise as well, as a drumming sound was sounding within his skull, it was one, two, one, two. It was like a beating, he first heard one, but then they were more which made his tongue to move down and up through his throat, it was thick, it was crushing through what was left of his human neck. The movement became more rigorous to the point he had to let it out, once again the piston-like tongue tipped with a secondary set of jaws came out, this time releasing a hissing sound.

\- " ** _Food… is close_** " D'vorah, the Queen said, as Naruto reacted, the teeth were becoming sharper into fangs, he placed his hands on the floor, they were now four-fingered, with the two middle fingers longer than the other two, the claws on them grew to immense proportions and were extremely sharp and damaging.

Naruto tried to get up with his hands but naturally, one of his pincers moved from his back and attempted to lift him, and then the other three did the same as he was committed to doing it. He was gaining a little strength. However, the spider abdomen in the room was slowly moving, also gaining more momentum and speed as it reaching him closer.

The abdomen aligned behind him, the two tendrils were whipping, gaining momentum, and they propelled themselves towards him, one tentacle pierced him through his butthole, crushing, his ass was stretched and elongated by each thrust, inch by inch.

  * “Ahhh… Hsss….” Naruto wined of pain as his pincers lost strength and he felt onto the floor once again.
  * “ ** _Embrace them_**,” the Queen said through his mind.



Meanwhile, the second one was opening up as it was reaching the tip of the erected Naruto’s human cock, smaller tendrils were coiling around his balls as the tentacle moved into it, crushing the erection by sucking harder and placing it closer to the abdomen. Blood naturally was rushing to the member, but as semen was getting through the urethra it was plugged, the tentacle was pushing a special tendril through it, pushing the semen inside, the pressure was building and building up as the tentacle ended up digesting the testicles, pulling them into the spider abdomen. Naruto passed out as the pain was enormous, his eyes closed.

The tentacle moved further into him, caressing the cock as the tendril within his urethra was getting closer to this bladder, collecting and sucking all the blood from his digestive system, pushing and caressing his cock, to push harder into the bladder and suck more and more of it. His cock was the main bridge between his body and the spider abdomen, the reproductive code was taken and used for procreation.

As Naruto passed out for over 10 minutes, Danzo found this the opportunity to get him out into a better room, he was preparing all the equipment, looking forward to this precise moment, he got the equipment, and rushed into the quarantine doors when he ordered two anbus to get him. As they were going through the small doors, Naruto heard the drum-like sound louder once again, his instincts were clear, his fangs were growing inside his mouth, however, he made no noise while they were approaching him with their doors shut closed behind them.

One of the anbus came to touch him as Naruto moved quickly, the two front pincers lift Naruto up in a microsecond, he spontaneously let out his long tongue come out, piercing through the skull while at the same time pulling the human's head towards his big jaw, the four mandibles were helping into crushing it into his jaw which was becoming wider and wider. After each bite, Naruto's felt how his cock was being caressed, the pain was gone as they were feeding. They? he thought, he could sense the embryons being fed. This feeling gave him more purposed. As Naruto continued enjoying the horny feeling, now reaching to the torso of the human's body, the other anbu released his sword and tried to attack him, but Naruto jumped flexing his four pincers and then he released his wings, they started buzzing loudly. The feeding was quickly gaining his energy back.

Naruto flew over to the back, feeding a bit more until he then released spider-web from the inner mouth of his tongue, glueing the human onto the wall, he was going to keep him for later as he then moved back to the other one. The Anbu was a big guy, almost reaching the new height of almost three meters of Naruto, he was looking at the creature he had become. He could clearly see his human muscles, his human veins moving towards, and Naruto's face was intact behind the carapace over his skull, the eyes were black and compound impossible to see what he was aiming for.

\- "Naruto, I know you're in there," Danzo said over the speaker. "We don't aim harm," Danzo concluded.

But, the ANBU was freaking out, Naruto's pincers were all pointing at him, Naruto was starving to death as he was feeling the pain of being sucked again, he wanted to go and feed right at once. No time to talk with humans, he let out his fangs covered in blood as his prehensile tongue was cleaning them. Naruto then moved, moving forward one of the pincers, trying to get used to using them in fight, but the Anbu duck it with his sword as he then reach to kick him, but Naruto's feet were always grabbing onto the floors with their talons, and Naruto's exoskeleton was so stiff onto his muscles that was useless.

Naruto moved forward moving his pincers, trying to get him, as he then kicked him pushing him off few meters away, he hissed as he then jumped onto him. Naruto had his pincers onto the walls, as he moved his body closer, letting out his tongue out as he was finally tasting flesh, the man was shaking and sweating.

\- "Don't kill me, please…" he whispered out as Naruto was tasting his sweat.

\- " **We don't kill, we feed… human,** " Naruto said as he let his tongue back inside, the voice was a mixture of two, D'vorah and his, but as soon as he was going to propel the tongue back into the human a huge pain came through once again.

\- " **AAHHH** …" he yelled in pain as his body lied on top of the human. Naruto was not as heavy as he seemed, his slim muscled body was all sucked by the abdomen so the Anbu managed to slide out.

\- " **What the fuck is happening?** " Naruto said loudly through hisses.

\- " _ **You are giving birth…**_ " the Queen said through his mind.

\- " **Aww… my children,** **our children** ," Naruto said then.

Something was coming out from the very end of his spider abdomen, a new tentacle, thick as 2 inches, barbed at the end, as it was opening up in three pedals. Naruto someone could feel this new organ forming, the tentacle was releasing them, and it felt at first as a huge pain, but later as a huge relief, he finally came from all the sexual arouse, from almost a month of being fucked and without the ability to come. The insects or bugs were bigger now, similar to Naruto's anatomy, four pincers, four legs, they were the size of a soccer ball as they were coming out. They started flapping the wings, opening their bodies up from the ball-shape, their mouth was similar of a snake, with long fangs all along it, their body was basically the size of a human arm, long shaped, they missed Naruto's spider abdomen instead at the end of their bodies they had a long barb, similar a scorpion's.

The ANBU was at the same time, grabbing his sword and moved behind the birthing Naruto, but the bugs were caught him before he reached to it, moving through, reaching naturally to the human's cock, they were familiar with it... They practiced with Naruto's, the fastest ate it away, moving towards the human inside while others moved through his mouth preventing him to yell, others through his butt, and the rest just ended up biting the flesh off as they were devouring them. Naruto could feel their minds, it was finally the hivemind being created through his new hive. They were feeding deliciously. There were no more humans left in the room, so he then moved back to the one he had glued onto the wall, finishing eating him away. 

Danzo while looking everything that was happening, he shut the doors, let stainless steel plates cover the double glass walls as a precaution, Naruto had to first feed and Danzo was getting it, but at the same time he needed to find a weakness, if there was any, something that could control him. These bugs were almost impossible to kill, the only way was to maybe let them starve to death so they become weak again, as he thought.

As Naruto finished eating the human, the dozen of insects also did and they went back flying buzzing to Naruto, slithering and crawling onto his legs, back, around and over his pincers, as he then landed back onto the floor, moving towards the door, but he didn't foresee it, the children were towards his nipples, pushing and injecting him something, making him stop, he wanted them off but the voice reminded him.

\- " ** _Don't_** …" as the Queen's voice stopped his clawed hands almost reaching the insect.

\- " ** _Don't_** _… **Naruto** … **Let them please you** …_" she claimed.

\- " **Hsss…"** Naruto hissed and then yelled in pain as something was growing out from his neck, two balls, one on each side. The veins were pulsating through them.

Naruto felt them burning as they continued grew as baseball-sized, he was wondered what the hell these were now, as he moved back to the door, he pushed it, leaving some marks, he tried to use the pincers, leaving some needle-like marks on it. The heat from the balls on his neck was going towards his tongue, something was getting mixed to his spiderweb from his throat, he was gaining more as more of the insects were moving through, the ones that fed him started flying around him with their barbed-tails curved and with their barbs pointing forward.

\- " **Let it out, let it out** ," the Queen said as he did as suggest, the tongue came out in his meter long, and a splash of light-yellow substance splashed the iron door, melting it away, the remainder left out the same sweet taste he remembered from the first encounter, he slurped it with his tongue and moved on. Naruto crushed the door and went to the main hall.

Danzo moved towards it from the camera room, rushing and running as Naruto flew over the facility. Alarms were sounding loud, resonating in Naruto's ears but he had to get out of there. Danzo moved in front of him, releasing his banded arm, and jumping to hit him over his abdomen, which made Naruto stopped.

\- " **Let me go, worthless human, or I'll…** " he said as the pincers were pointing at him, he flexed his knees getting ready.

\- "Who would have thought bugs had so much strength? Huh," Danzo smirked as Naruto felt it as an insult.

\- " **Motherfucker, keeping us here for years, experimenting with us, mocking us, she hates you, and so do I,** " Naruto said as he was coming closer.

\- "Naruto, don't let her control you," Danzo said as was getting ready for anything that might come up.

\- " **She loves me, and we are mating since the _genesis_ , I love her, and she loves me, we love _them_** ," he explained as Danzo could see it clearly now.

Naruto let his children go as they were flying over, but Danzo released a jutsu to shoot air blasts over them, they had the same eyes, the same reflexes as Naruto, they duck them as they flew over and reached out to him where he then ducks and cut them with kunai. Their wounds were painfully emotionally to Naruto. As more of the air blasts were flying over, destroying a part of the infrastructure, Naruto moved and duck flew over the ceiling and crawled over to him. Danzo let out a bigger wind Jutsu, cutting along the ceiling as Naruto moved down to the floor and moved forward, punching him but Danzo ducked.

Danzo released his sword and started swinging it as Naruto duck it with his pincers, getting to the point Danzo couldn't hold the strength of the pincer pushing him away from Naruto. Danzo tried to move quickly but as more insects were giving birth, some were getting to Danzo, distracting him as Naruto sprayed his newly fluids, splashing over and dissolving the floor, Danzo rolled but some of it touched his skin, dissolving it completely.

\- "Ah," he moaned in pain as he tried to use the Sharingan, but it was useless. Naruto's chakra was being consumed by his abdomen, completely, his mind was a hivemind, a colony controlling the body, no Jutsu but just strength. Without Jutsu to copies or to capture, he was unable to duck using his Sharingan just his ninja training.

Danzo rolled back as more Anbus came over to where they were fighting. Some were going to grab Naruto from the back, but Naruto jumped over him and let his pincers going through his flesh, as he moved them to his back the flesh was cut into pieces making it easier to feed and gain more strength. All the anbus stepped back from him, trying to run away from the children going over to each them to eat them alive, crushing their flesh. 

While Naruto was distracted feeding, Danzo took advantage and launched a couple of kunai, but the pincers automatically moved and duck them, even though Naruto was concentrated, the Queen took control in protecting him, he knew she would always protect him. Naruto then tossed the body for his insects to finish. He had enough of this so he got back to Danzo, running through and getting towards him, he punched, kick, and used his pincers, as Danzo was getting tired, he was failing, he could not jump as Naruto's pincers were curved on top of him, Naruto would easily catch him.

Naruto finally hit him hard, reaching to the end of the hall, as Naruto then pierced through his right shoulder, Danzo was blurring seeing him as the worm-spider like creatures were slithering around him towards Naruto's nipple, he then let out his tongue. The other anbus were frozen of pain while looking at the bizarre and bloody act of how he was devouring him.

Naruto just opened the door to freedom, as soon as he felt the cold air against his exoskeleton, he released his wings and flew away, pushing through the skies.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Pain" a voice came out behind, the amagakure ninja with blue-haired and orange eyes was speaking with him. She was stunningly beautiful, she stared at him with such a neutral face as always.

"Yes, Konan?"

"We need one more member among the Akatsuki…" she informed him, bringing up again the annoying subject from the back of Pain's mind.

"I am well aware… with Orochimaru's defection, we do need to fill his place, but we also need to get back his ring, the 'sky' ring from his possession before we allow any other member into the organization," he said.

Nevertheless, they all knew that was going to be difficult, Orochimaru had thousands and thousands of hideouts, he could be in anyone.

"Zetsu has informed me of a potential candidate… however, but he has yet to tell me the details," she mentioned and Pain also knew that Zetsu had always an eye for talent, as a few years ago it was him that let him to Deidara, and he was right… If Zetsu was correct, this candidate might become a potential.

"I trust his judgment, tell me has he contacted this person?" Pain asked without any hypes on his voice.

"Zetsu told me that he has not obtained contact yet with the possible recruit, he has been feeding in the mountains, but through his vines, he could easily find him, this recruit, you see, has a deep connection to Earth," she explained.

"The winds of change are almost upon us, soon the world will be one step closer to peace," Pain finished. "Can we catch him? Would he agree to our cause?" he wondered.


	3. Humidity and Warmth

Naruto moved past the doors, he let out his tongue as a sign of excitement, the symphonies of heartbeats were echoing in his ears. Over 30 bugs were flying around him, rushing towards the buildings and houses. As the door closed, he left behind dead bodies, all bloodless, the insects made sure of it. Naruto smirked, and let his tongue out once again to shoot a spider web to a nearby building, swinging as he was getting hungry once again.

He would grab onto the building and shoot a spider web again towards the next one, trying to hear and detect where most of the humans were, currently, he was in downtown Konoha where the administrations were.

\- " _ **Hive… Get us a hive, Naruto**_ ," D'vorah was whispering as Naruto continued to crawl on the building leaving behind the tracks from his claws and talons, he let out his tongue as he was coming closer and closer the residential areas.

\- " _ **Soon…**_ " Naruto said, he was addicted, he loved the pleasure he was getting from feeding the embryos in his abdomen, especially when they gave birth as the spider abdomen suck harder on him for the new embryos.

\- " _ **You'll be able to give birth endlessly with a hive,**_ " D'vorah assured as she felt his thoughts.

Naruto opened the window, and then he jumped onto the ceiling of the bedroom, crawling until he was just above a young man sleeping. Meanwhile, a bunch of insects was slithering around, through the walls, reaching and looking for other people in the house. Naruto let out a spider web over the man's head and by instinct, he pulled the web using his tongue as in a few seconds, as soon as the man rose from the bed, he woke up shaking and yelling, but quickly Naruto used his two front pincers to wrap him into a spider web cocoon, shutting him up as he crushed the skull sucking and shallowing the human's body with the four mandibles around his mouth. Naruto left no drop of blood behind, he was finally eating properly, and as a result, he gave birth to 10 new insects in that room.

\- " **I need more and more, 30 is not enough** ," Naruto replied back to D'vorah as he was giving birth.

Naruto moved on to floor of the bedroom, landing on his feet, pulling the door out of the frame with his spiderweb, he wanted more and more, but the insects already cleaned out the house, he could see how they were devouring the kids that were in the house, entering through each of their holes, eating them from inside while sucking them dry and leaving no blood behind. As Naruto continued walking down the hallway, the insects went back to him to feed him through his nipples, vigorously, as he pets them.

Naruto continued until the end of the hall, he reached a window, where he then jumped towards the roof of the next building, he was desperate, the 40 bugs he had were not enough, he needed to give birth to more, and he didn't want to waste time, as Naruto continued killing, the insects grew in quantity, and they started to cocoon the victims for him in the coming homes instead of sucking devouring him, this way they would preserve the flesh for more siblings. Naruto jumped and crawled over the dark alleys, entering each home, eating and devouring more, but he was not alone in his task, the ROOT was informed of what had happened.

After a few hours in the night, he saw a kunai being shot aiming close to his head, he hissed as he jumped over to another building, he moved his head around and he saw anbus moving towards him, Naruto let out his tongue as the acidic venom drool down the soil. The anbus had caught him crawling on the walls of the dark alley and yelled,

\- "You won't escape," as Naruto jumped over the roof as four of them now surrounded him, later two more came down, they were releasing their swords and kunais as Naruto moved his pincers ready to attack or defend.

\- " **What are you waiting for, human? Come…** " Naruto hissed as one of them launched.

The sword was moving along his back, but Naruto rolled over to the front, flew to the air and released a massive amount of acidic venom, he wounded some of them, the acid was dissolving ceiling, making the building fall down as some people started to run away, most were already cocooned beforehand. The released of acid also triggered a message through the hivemind to stop cocooning and to come back to him, as they were flying from everywhere, some crawling onto him, slithering to inject him to replenish him, while others directly went to the anbus.

The worm-like bugs started slithering through their bodies as they cut them off with their kunais, but at the same time, some of the acid released from the cut, others were buzzing and aiming their stingers at the end of their tails and releasing a straight shot of acid, nothing close to Naruto's, but they tried as the anbus continued to duck him. Naruto went back to the roof, landing on his pincers as he shot spider web across them, they duck some, others got trapped. It was not enough for him, so he concentrated more and more spiderweb inside his mouth, his cheeks were growing in size as he launched a new kind of spiderweb, it was more dense, similar to spike, hurting one of the anbus as the insects got the chance to devour him.

While the others saw a terrible death, they didn't see Naruto coming, standing up and kicking one at the floor, as he moved fast to avoid the insects around him, Naruto shot a spider web which trapped him, jumping on top of him where he stabbed the sides of his body with his top pincers as he ate him while the insects were sucking out the blood from the concrete.

One last anbu was crawling to get away, but the insects were covering him, cocooning him by shooting spiderweb from their mouth, the stream was not as thick as Naruto's but with four of them, it happened quickly. As Naruto finished with the one, he jumped towards the air, buzzing his wings as he hissed to the sky as a sign of victory. He then shot his web to the cocooned human as he was still moving inside, pulling the body towards him, when it was close enough, he stabbed his two front pincers over his shoulders, down through his body, pulling the body towards his mouth as he moved the pincers. The mandibles were moving vigorously around his mouth as they were holding the human's head, piercing through the skull and pulling it down his throat.

\- " **Awww…** " Naruto moaned once again as more insects were giving birth.

\- " **You have had fed over 50 humans now, can you feel the 200 insects around the village?** " D'vorah whispered as Naruto was feeling pleased while crushing the voices were whispering through his mind, they were feasting like never before.

The word of Naruto's experimentation had gone through the Ninja Academy where his teacher sensei got informed, the Hokage was shocked at how Danzo could have experimented with that as he was looking at the facility, and all the deaths, he needed to talk to Naruto, but he directed that to Iruka sensei while he was investigating the best way to stop of him, or to reason with him. Finding Naruto was difficult at first, but after the release of acid that tip down a building, it didn't become difficult.

The blood was falling down, as Naruto continued feasting in the air, but it was being caught and sucked by the insects below. As he finished crushing the last of his bones, he stretched his pincers buzzing in the air, he moaned as he could feel the hivemind feasting for him.

\- " **Hive…** " Naruto moaned as he was looking around the village, looking for a place.

\- " _ **Humidity and warmth are essential for a hive,**_ " D'vorah said. " ** _They trigger our mating_ ,**" she said. _**"Mating creates warriors, and warriors defend our hive by feeding you endlessly, by helping you giving birth endlessly,"**_ D'vorah said while Naruto was digesting what she mentioned, his spider abdomen was holding inside something he had never ever felt before which made him moaned slightly until he got distracted.

\- "Naruto! Hey!" Iruka said running on the road as he was seeing Naruto buzzing his wings, with the insects surrounding him.

\- " _ **Don't get deceived Naruto, that mere human is nothing compared to what we have now,**_ " D'vorah said as she pushed the spider abdomen to suck harder at him making him moan loudly.

\- " _ **Naruto?**_ " Naruto wondered as he heard those words again within his mind as he felt how he was being sucked and at the same time inject through his nipples. He was listening to all these voices of insects cocooning people for him, and through his exoskeleton body, even though it was not physically there, he felt her. D'vorah was caressing her body, licking his cheeks and kissing him with the motion of his tongue going back and forth through his throat. No, he was not Naruto anymore.

\- "Naruto!" Iruka sensei yelled as saw him motionless as he continued buzzed, nevertheless, the insects moved away to continue cocooning while Naruto stopped buzzing his wings, falling onto his four pincers, he was crawling like a spider which felt so natural to him as he moved closer to him, facing him finally on the eye.

\- " **I… am not… Naruto…** " Naruto hissed angrily as he felt the insult deep into his being, Iruka could see perfectly the shape of his face covered by the insect's cluster helmet on top, and the long four mandibles around him. The voice was hissy and raspy.

\- "What have they done to you?" Iruka said as he was coming closer, but Naruto let his tongue out and shoot him a spider web that encased the torso along with his arms, and made him fall onto the ground. Naruto moved quickly on top of him, flexing his pincers to have his head just inches from Iruka, he tried to move but he struggled.

\- " **We are D'vore, we are more than one, we are a hive,** " D'vore said, while Naruto was pleased within his mind, that was it, he was leading a new family, nobody accepted him before.

\- " _ **You behaved well with Naruto,**_ " D'vore said as he started licking his skin, holding the instinct to kill him. " **I am within here as well, being loved and fucked,** " Naruto said through his voice. "We love what we are and hate what your race has done," Naruto said from his voice.

\- "We are not all bad," Iruka said as he was crying facing the worst of the nightmares.

\- " **I will spare your life as a payment for your great treat** ," D'vore hissed back as he then jumped, buzzed and moved away.

Over some kilometers, D'vore landed on the deserted streets as he walked down and jumped towards the houses with cocoons ready for him to feed, he continued so until reaching over 200 people, reaching to over thousand insects through all the night, the birthing was constant at this point, so that he moved over to the gates of the village, moving through the shadows as the dawn was showing up.

\- " _ **I am proud of you, Naruto, you have proven yourself to our cause,**_ " D'vorah said as he could feel her throughout his body, kissing him.

\- " _ **I love you, D'vorah**_ ," Naruto replied as their bond grew stronger than ever before.

Naruto jumped over the walls, reaching to the top and then he quickly jumped and moved through the forest, a place he had been as a human, but as an insect was different, the humidity was high, the insects were piercing the wood, slithering through the bushes for animals, killing them and devouring them as Naruto was resting on a tree, his four pincers were holding him in place as he was licking the wood.

\- " _ **Humidity in the woods, the sweat of nature**_ ," he whispered as D'vorah agreed within his mind. Naruto nodded, let his tongue back inside and jumped over the soil, as he then continued looking for a nice place to have a hive.

\- " _ **We just need privacy, somewhere we can procreate for eternity in peace,**_ " D'vorah said as Naruto moved through the forest looking for a great place for a hive.

Naruto continued deeper and deeper in the forest, looking for cave, for a dark spot, and as he was swinging through the trees, and landing on his pincers he approached a short lady, with a lavender hair with a bun, amber eyes, and a labret piercing, she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak as she stopped in the way of Naruto.

\- " **Aww… You have no beating, no heart to devour, who are you?** " Naruto said as he was coming closer, he wanted to lick her face.

Kanon had been looking for him for some time now, after the tip from Zetsu, but she did not know whether he was easy or not to convince. They needed him as a member, his strength would be key in the Eye of the Moon plan.

\- "I have come and looked for you, Naruto-" Kanon said as she could easily recognized him over the exoskeleton.

\- " **Hsss… We are D'vore** ," Naruto hissed as he finally said the name.

\- "We?" Kanon asked.

\- " **Yes** ," D'vore said as the insects were all coming, covering his body, as they slithered through it

\- "What a perfect symbiosis you guys have, my name is Kanon, and I have come to invite you join the Akatsuki," she explained.

\- " **Akatsuki?** " Naruto asked as the insects flew away from him, buzzing around while others wanted to be licked, so Naruto let his tongue to lick them as they coiled around it, but then it let him go.

\- "We need your power to complete our pursuit, so come and lend us your strength" Kanon.

\- "In exchange, we would protect you; it would be a save-haven for whatever you need," Kanon continued before Naruto could answer. "As long as you complete your work, anything else you care to do is your business"

\- " **I don't need your protection, human,** " Naruto hissed as his claws become longer as well as his fangs.

\- "If it is not protection, I can give you a humid, dark place for your playing, you would have no interference, and we won't care what you do in there or who you bring there," Kanon explained as she had studied the kind of species, hive was one of their most important biological needs.

\- " **Hive** …" Naruto murmured.

\- "Would you join us then? We know you are looking for revenge to the Aburame clan, and we will not interfere with your goals," Kanon explained.

\- " **What would I need to do?** " D'vore said as the insects moved along with Kanon.

Kanon took them closer to a rock, where she then performed a jutsu and it became a cave, as soon it opened the insects, the thousand of insects moved inside, as they followed behind. The cave was taking them down in the mountain, where the underground water wells were running and where the humid indeed was increasing. D'vore liked it as he continued moving deeper.

After 10 minutes going down, they reached to a major chamber, the size of a stadium where different columns were holding the place together, she reached towards a hallway as she was directing D'vore towards Madara's chambers. The room was smaller as he was sitting on a wood chair in the middle.

\- "Welcome, and thanks for holding them to kill us, I can feel your hivemind," he said. "We will give you what you would need, but then your first objective would be to capture Orochimaru, and get his ring which you will get for yourself," Madara said.

\- " **How the fuck you know what I need?** " D'vore asked angrily as the buzzing started.

\- "All bugs need a hive, and our first request will get you what we want and what you want", Madara explained.

\- " **What is it, human?** " D'vore asked as he was somewhat interested, moving closer as he let fall, getting onto his four pincers where he felt more comfortable walking, he hissed louder.

\- "In order to join the organization, you'll need to retrieve the ring of a past member and claim it your own, the ring of "sky"," Madara explained as he stood up from the chair, facing Naruto's face as he was the same height with the pincers, Madara could see the pincers were the thickness of regular human arms. Madara moved around the room to a map.

\- "It was very difficult to retrieve his location, to be honest with you, it was like finding a speak of salt on a beach, but at the same time he is weak, so it should not be a problem to kill him," Madara said as he was going through the map.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's hide out)**

Orochimaru was indeed coughing up, and feeling quite sick. Things did not work out as planned, the body he was inhabiting was already rejecting him. He maybe had one more year left as most. Sasuke was not ready either, he was not as powerful as he wanted so his body was off-limits, he couldn't take his assistant body, Kabuto, either. He was the main doctor behind catching the test subjects alive and the main source of his medicine.

Orochimaru was spitting blood on his bed, as Kabuto entered his chambers, he brought some medicine. Orochimaru got it from him as he was insulting him as usual, but even through his pain, he could hear in the dark chamber nearby birds chirping and lighting crackling around.

\- "Chidori Senbon!" yelled Sasuke as he fired his new Chidori variation at the archery targets, all of them hitting their mark. Sasuke yelled again, "Chirodri Nagashi!" and lightning started sizzling around the young Uchiha the lightning struck the targets destroying them.

Much has changed for Sasuke and Naruto in the past eight months, as Naruto became D'vore, Sasuke was also becoming more powerful, his face was more masculine, he was lean and muscular. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt that was open at the torso. He now has blue cloth that wraps around his waist that is suspended by a purple rope belt that is tied in a bow and black arm guards that went up to his forearm.

\- "I need more power, more power even though I have the Mangekyo, my other skills are not on pair with that of Itachi's," Sasuke said to himself. Sasuke had killed Sakura, and in his mind, it was justified, he needed the power and the opportunity had presented itself to him, and he did just what his brother told him to do. He took the sacrifice.

* * *

**(Back at Madara's chambers)**

As Madara was explaining, Zetsu came into the room with a modified Akatsuki cloak for Naruto, at the back it had four holes for his pincers, the cloak did not have a high collar, and through the sides, there were openings for his insects.

\- "Sorry for the interruption, here is the cloak," said as he gave it to Madara, which then gave it to Naruto.

\- "So the base is 18 kilometers southwest from here actually, he is based out in an underground base, which makes getting into his lair all that much difficult, but it can also serve as a great hive, as I was saying to you," Madara said as he was explaining the location. Naruto moved into his bipedal form, with his hind spider legs, he was almost reaching three meters tall, as he moved his claw and pointed the location while hissing.

\- " **Where is the entrance?** " D'vore asked while facing Madara down, the pincers were moving naturally as if they were piercing air, the abdomen behind him was the size of a dinner table as it was giving birth at a rate of one per hour. Kanon never thought he was that huge as he was mostly on his pincers.

\- "The door is surrounded by trees, and it is a metal hole in the ground," spoke Zetsu as Kanon tried to figure how Naruto would fit.

\- " **Hive… Let's go…** " D'vore said without any comments as he let his wing buzzing, a huge amount of wind was revolving inside the chambers as he moved through the hole outside, Kanon followed behind.

D'vore was swinging around the forest, and even though he was truly big, Kanon could really see how flexible he was, he was slim enough to flex completely his body, making it easier to swing through the trees as he continued to do so. They were reaching to the metal hole that Zetsu explained, and as D'vore crushed the metal with his pincers, he extended them, and he went through the hole. Kanon followed behind, as a bunch of paper sheets went through and passed him.

\- " **Kanon** …" he said as D'vore moved to the ceiling, moving through with his pincers following her down, the insects were moving along the surrounding area, smelling, as Kanon then opened the door, and they all went inside crawling the room after them. After reaching the end of the tunnel, they found a dark corridor lit with burning candles.

Kanon had several paper airplanes flying around the corridor, they were going through several rooms finding them empties as the insects from D'vore came behind them, slithering behind the paper airplanes. At the end of the corridor, D'vore opened a door as he didn't want to make any noise, and there was nothing but a barren room. He continued inside the room as he opened a second one, this room was not empty, it led to a dark chamber.

At the end of the chamber, by a desk in the room was somebody he hated when he was Naruto, Kabuto. The subordinate of Orochimaru was fiddling with some medical instruments, then Naruto remembered within his mind who he was truely a traitor to Konoha. Naruto wanted to kill him so he jumped over the ceiling crawling through the shadows between the candles, making no noise he was stalking him and as he was reaching the door, Naruto shot a spiderweb against it and then once to him, but Kabuto duck it.

\- "Who the hell is here?" Kabuto said as he couldn't see anything, the chakra levels were dispersed throughout the room, as Kanon also disappeared. It appeared as it was everywhere, within the papers and within the hive mind connections. It was rare for him.

Kabuto moved towards the wall and to the light as he could hear some insects buzzing, they were coming onto him as D'vore walked back to Kanon, Kabuto was never a great fighter, and without a way to detect and duck insects, in the dark, they were in an advantage. As the insects were consuming Kabuto, Kanon was searching the desk while Naruto walked past into a norther room. There were innocent people locked behind bars, and they looked skinny and malnourished, the insects were coming behind and as an instinct, they did not kill them, Kanon followed behind as well. She was looking at how the hundred of insects were in the process of cocooning the females among the group.

\- "Why they are not killing them?" Kanon whispered out of curiosity as D'vore was walking on his four pincers in front of her. She could see a birthing taking place as the newborn insect moved to cocoon

\- "They naturally cocoon people instead of killing them, only when I need more honey they kill," D'vore said as Kanon could see the humans struggle, yelling as the cocooning was tight.

\- " **Humidity… Warmth…** ", the hivemind whispered through him.

\- " **Something tells me we have to move out of here, otherwise I will lose control…** " D'vore said as he started to witness a rare behavior, the insects that were not cocooning, they were coating the floors, ceiling, and walls with a slime-like material.

The slime was progressing as the insects were whispering the same two words, humidity and warmth, the behaviour was strange to him, he needed to go, as he remembered the word "mating" from D'vorah, he moved past Kanon.

\- "I see," Kanon said as she opened the door in front of them, and pushed his being out, shutting the door behind them.

\- "Ahh…" Naruto said in relief as he could breathe a little. " _ **You won't escape from your fate,**_ " D'vorah giggled within his mind. " _ **Madara was truthful to me, he could obtain a hive here,**_ " Naruto thought.

As they went past the prison corridor, the insects did not go past them, not because they couldn't tear down the room, it is because their main goal for a hivemind is a hive, and that thick slime they were coating was going to act as an insulator for humidity and warmth.

Kanon and D'vore were now walking around the rooms, then they came upon an extremely large room and there in the center was someone who used to be Naruto's best friend, and within his conscious, he saw him as such, but D'vorah made sure to show him how arrogant he was, despicable to the cause of mating and procreate which was all the insects fundamental thoughts: family.

\- "I know you are there," stated Sasuke as D'vore and Kanon showed themselves, D'vore in his almost three meters high with his long Akatsuki cloak as well as Kanon's Akatsuki cloaks.

\- "I wasn't expecting the Akatsuki to be honest," Sasuke said as he went down to face them.

\- "By killing you both, I might be ready to kill Itachi," Sasuke said, which Kanon then replied.

\- "When you compare that mere power to Madara's, you'll realize that Itachi despite all who he is, he's no match for the ancient Uchicha. Itachi is dirt compared to Madara," Kanon replied.

Sasuke approached them closer as he was getting upset at Kanon's comment, and he inspected the creature as on his head he could see the whisker marks from the Kyuubi's curse, he inspected the body and asked, "Naruto?"

\- " **D'vore… Naruto is no more…** " as D'vore moved without waiting anymore and shot his acid over him, but Sasuke jumped and released Katon jutsu, releasing a fireball the size of a horse at him. However, I've cut the first wall with his buzzing wings.

\- " **Is that all you got, human?** " D'vore taunted.

Sasuke was angered over this and drew his sword. They both clased. Sasuke was not able to get even a scratch on D'vore's exoskeleton, he just continued ducking his attacks as D'vore had the flexes and perception of more than a fly, his slim body was useful, as Kanon then moved to search for the ring around the room.

\- " **Behind you** ," whispered a voice, it was D'vore as he was crawling on to the ceiling in the last attempt, as then out of the sudden, D'vore shot his spiderweb around him, cocooning him leaving his head exposed as Kanon continued searching.

\- " **It's too bad after all that training if you can't defeat me, how can you hope to defeat Itachi?** " D'vore said.

D'vore grabbed him by the neck, held him in the air as his pincers were getting ready as well as his mandibles, but Kanon stopped him, shouting him to stop, it was not a good time. D'vore smirked and tossed him away.

\- "No need to kill him, let him train, maybe he will become a useful member of us, and who knows he might end up being your partner, we are still trying to find you a member to partner you up with," Kanon said.

\- " **I already have a hive, no need more,** " D'vore said as they walked him out. Kanon ignored the comment.

\- "My aeroplans have found the ring," Kanon said as she was opening a later door, but after so much noise, there was a voice coming "Well… well… it looks like the Akatsuki have finally tracked me down," spoke a sickly-sweet voice.

D'vore turned around and came face to face to the man while Kanon was behind them, it was his fight to show what he's worth.

-"Orochimaru…" Kanon said

**(To be continued?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter has really weird shit on it, you don't want to see it if you don't have a strong stomach.  
> Very explicit.

Orochimaru was just in front of D'vore as he came closer to him, he knew from first glance this one must be new to Akatsuki, thus he asked,

\- "Tell me… are you new to the organization and if so, what's your name?" he asked with a frown. Orochimaru hated his former colleagues he worked with.

\- "Yes, I guess I am new… I am D'vore," D'vore replied back as D'vore came closer, reaching down to his front pincers, as mentioned, it felt more natural for him.

\- "Well, that's too bad…" replied back. "I can't promise you will leave this place… relatively unharmed."

\- "Seneijashu!" yelled Orochimaru.

Snakes shot out of his sleeves at D'vore, but he moved his four pincers as he stretched, duck them and cut then. When he looked up, Orochimaru was gone, he had escaped, so he flew higher over to see and hear for his heartbeat. Then a long sword shot out from under him, and speared the roof above. D'vore duck it by shooting spiderweb towards the ceiling and pulling himself. It was his snake sword, as later Orochimaru came out again on the floor.

\- " **Hsss…** " Naruto hissed at him.

Naturally, D'vore let out a splash of acid towards him, melting away a section of the chamber's floor, as the gases evaporated covering where he was. D'vore thought that was going to be the end of it, but he saw him once again, even though part of his body burned from the acid, that didn't stop him.

\- " _ **You fool, your bugs won't come to replenish or help you until you mate along**_ " D'vorah echoed through his mind

\- " _ **Humidity and warmth create mating…**_ " D'vorah said that as D'vore felt a surge through his body, within his spider abdomen something else was inside, the tendril where birthing occurred was getting stiffer within him.

\- "Ahh…" D'vore moaned in pain as he felt his cock was actually that birthing member, it was so connected with his being, the pain was so huge that his pincers to detach from the ceiling, but luckily, he opened his wings up, buzzing around.

\- " _Fuck… Let me kill him and I will back_ ," D'vore trying to get the concentration back again.

\- " _ **They hate waiting… You haven't proved yourself yet, they are eager to mate with you along**_ " D'vorah replied back.

As D'vore was trying to get a hold of himself, Orochimaru proceed with the next jutsu, the formation of ten thousand snakes, and then thousands of snakes slithered out of his mouth and were heading directly to D'vore in the ceiling. Each snake opened its mouth and the blade of a sword served as a replacement for their tongues.

D'vore started ducking them, cutting them with his pincers, some of them attempt to pierced him, but his exoskeleton was so thick that protected him. He continued for a few minutes, he wanted to spray acid, but the glandules on his neck were empty and the insects wouldn't listen to him, they were drunk into forming a hive.

Orochimaru smirked. That was one member of Akatsuki taken care of, but when he realized the blades were harmless to him, and seeing how the creature killed them as if they were nothing, he was feeling scared. D'vore reached to the floor, with his cloak tore down due to the snake's blades, Orochimaru saw what was beneath, it was a human body covered in a very thin skin-tight exoskeleton, it was covering his well-developed biceps, abs, and muscles. Over his face, he then recognized those stupid whisker marks, but before he could see anything, the jaw opened up to the very end of the head, several razor-sharp fangs came out as his tongue come out.

\- "Die!" he said as he was about to move his pincers over him.

Orochimaru moved, but he was scared, he was sweating while Kanon smirked from behind. D'vore started shooting spiderweb-densed spears as Orochimaru was struggling to defend all of them, one spear hit him as D'vore took the chance to jump towards him, and with his hands he grabbed his torso, crushing his claws into his flesh, and then he kissed him deeply, the tongue was coming into the snake's body as the mandibles were pushing his skull closer and closer to D'vore's head, the kiss came out of instinct all of his insects were mating within the hive nearby.

\- " _ **Males are useless for us, you won't get satisfied,**_ " D'vorah said as D'vore then released a bunch of acidic drool over into his throat, it was burning inside him, he was shaking and struggling.

\- " _ **Humidity and warmth, come, come, my prince, come and mate**_ ," D'vorah said through him as D'vore ignoring Kanon shot a spider web and went back to the room, he needed more honey, he was desperate for them.

As Naruto left, Kanon was approaching Orochimaru's body burning and bleeding terribly. Kanon bent and grabbed the ring out of his finger, she was then looking for D'vore, but he had left. D'vore was pulling apart the door where the test subjects where, the humidity was intense as the vapors came out. As the steam touched him, the bugs were all pulling him inside, as they shot their spiderweb against every limb of him. Others were shutting the doorframe, covering it with new slime.

\- "This is not right," Naruto said as he saw the humans struggled within their cocoons, this was not about feeding anymore, it was about something else. Naruto saw through D'vore's eyes the bugs mating against each others while just a few were walking around the newly created hive. They were sucking each tail and mouths, forming some sort of ring, as they thrust inside and out, they were creating heat. Indeed, it was around 40 degrees inside the hive, making the humans sweating within their cocoons.

\- " _ **Don't fight it, Naruto,**_ " D'vorah echoed as he was looking around, " _ **It is part of our nature to have a bigger colony, don't show doubts now, my dear,**_ " D'vorah showed up as he could see her kissing him through his mind, "Don't be afraid," she said, "Let it grow out," D'vorah whispered.

\- "Aww… What the fuck is happening?" D'vore moaned as he was feeling a great pain within his spider abdomen.

The birthing tentacle was coming out as he walked through the hallway on his pincers, it was growing out parallel to the floor at the back of his body, but in contrast to before, it was stiff, very stiff. Some of the humans could see the creature through the tight spiderweb cocoon, they yelled and shook.

\- " _ **Fuck them… Fuck…**_ " D'vora yelled at him as Naruto was looking around the cocoons, he felt the heartbeat going to the sky, it was due to the heat.

D'vore was going through the room, looking and listening, he moaned as the member was completely out, but the pain surged once again when it was growing barbs all around it, curving through the length. Even though he was in real pain, the bugs were happy and pleased to see him back, they went and flew over him, slithering through his body, and some even went back and inject him the honey again. D'vore could feel his gland growing back on both sides of his neck.

\- " _ **Raise and take them, now, they can't wait any longer**_ ," D'vora echoed through his mind, Naruto was holding back, but it had to be done.

D'vore moved into a standing position, and as he was standing almost reaching his three meters, the abdomen naturally moved the tentacle back inside, D'vore panted of the pain that it meant, but quickly the spider abdomen curved, releasing the member once again in between his legs, as he let it out through a relief, a gaseous fluid filled the now hive.

Kanon attempted outside to enter the hive, but the slime solidified, the insects did not want him disturbed, she hit it but it was useless.

\- "Fuck! D'vore, for how long I have to stuck here?" Kanon wondered herself as the way out was through that room. With nothing else to do, she moved away to investigate more of Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke had already left the facility.

As the gas moved around the hive, Naruto within his conscious felt a huge relief, it felt like he was holding it up since the moment he embraced D'vora, the sweet gas filled the lungs of all beings, including the bugs, it went through the cocoons, making the humans sweating more. Then, he had it clear, he smirked as he saw the closest cocoon to him, and he propelled himself, aligned his abdomen and the embrace happen. With his pincers, he detached the cocoon from the wall, pushing the cocoon against himself, and aligning his four mandibles around his mouth to her face, the kiss was imminent, the break was through as the insects went flying all around him, cocooning, this time properly the subject, covering the female into a thick slime. The act only lasted 15 minutes, before D'vore detached and moved along to the next one.

\- " _ **Awww...**_ " Naruto moaned within his conscious, he felt a huge relief, " _ **Do it over again, harder this time, all the way in,**_ " D'vorah yelled out at him.

Within the cocoon, the human went through a rapid change, her consciousness was being drawn away, and she could start hearing the insects moving around rapidly as they were mating causing the temperature to rise. Her skin was falling off inside cocoon, being dissolved as well as her clothing. Two voices were rushing into her mind, fading away everything else. She felt warm, loved, respected.

\- " _ **Can you feel her?**_ " D'vorah asked Naruto as he was doing it again with the second one. "She will protect us, she will feed us," D'vorah said pleased.

Her skin was growing the same exoskeleton as D'vore's, her hair was being dissolved inside the cocoon. Out of her breasts and glutes, short arms were growing out with razor-sharp two short-clawed fingers, the claws were becoming longer and longer as she was moving them. Her two legs were breaking and forming new articulations, the legs became four-jointed, ending in three long-clawed toes. Finally, her arms were kept the same thickness but also became four-jointed ending in the same three long clawed hands.

\- " _ **Grow stronger**_ ," D'vorah finally spoke to the newly born within the cocoon. " _ **Kill and feast…**_ " D'vorah echoed.

\- "Ahhh…" the human voice was morphing into a deeper voice within her consciousness, she was being forced into the purpose.

Her head was a small rounded in comparison to her body which made the cocoon quite tight, it opened a mandible-filled mouth that opened vertically. Her eyes were showing up around her head, as she was moving her fangs, finally, her tongue was coming out.

\- " _ **D'vore… All Hail…**_ " she repeated now as she was awakening, she crushed open the cocoon hissing loudly through the now hive, she shot a spiderweb towards the side of her former cell, smelling, getting used to her new self.

\- " _ **Aww… Heartbeats…**_ " she whispered to the man cocooned next to where she was.

The man was shaking within it, but she wasted no time, she opened up the cocoon by scratching it with her clawed hands, crashing into the flesh and quickly eating from it, rapidly as more insects were coming around her. Nevertheless, she rapidly grabbed one of the insects and into her mouth, she kissed the insect, pushing her own drool inside of it, the insect was changing colors, becoming a light-green, as it was shining. She then moved let it go fly away as she continued.

More and more warriors like her were coming out of their shells, flying, crawling around, looking for all humans to kill, but leaving the female ones to D'vore. As the firstborn finished eating the man, she knew what she had to do, she rushed into the other side of the hive and propelled herself to where D'vore was, she was hissing.

\- " **D'vore…** " she hissed as he was finishing with the last one in the hive, she was eagerly waiting.

As D'vore finished, she propelled herself onto him, making him fall onto the floor with his abdomen on the back. He tried to rise with his pincers, but she quickly made the kiss, pushing without rest all the flesh out of her victim, D'vore as an instinct pushed her against him, embracing her, when she finished, he then felt the new shiny insects piercing through his chest, as the warmest liquid was going over his mouth, rushing into his longest fangs.

\- " **Aww… Fuck, it is burning…** " He yelled, but the next one came back to feed him.

The feeding finished as D'vore was becoming more himself once again, the rush and desperation were going away, there were no more humans within the hive, the warriors wanted to be out, as D'vore remembered Konan, he jumped over the side of the room and crushed the hive wall. Huge steam was going over the other side. Konan was sitting on the side next to where the door was, warriors came out as they moved away from Konan while others hissed at her.

\- "Finally, eh?" Konan. "Can I see the finger?" she said as she was showing up the "sky" finger, and placing it into his ring.

\- "She is tasteless, no emotions," one of the warriors hissed over.

\- "Huh, now they speak, how great…" Konan said as she walked inside of the cocoon to go to the exit of the hideout.

Konan felt how sticky it was within it, the cocoon was broken as the insects were closing down where the door was behind them, the buzzing noise were still some of the insect's matings, she started to sweat as they went deeper through the hall.

\- "How can you be here?" she said as she opened up a paper fan, the sticky substance all over made her a little bit to walk.

\- "It is warm and humid," D'vore replied as the warriors were already in front of them, opening the other end of the hall.

\- "They need me here often," D'vore said as he saw the warriors going faster out, through the tunnels and rushing into the forest.

\- "Great, well, I hope Zetsu has another cloak for you," she emotionless said.

Konan and D'vore were walking back to the entrance of the hideout. Konan in the meantime was wondering if he really killed Orochimaru, but if so, it wasn't important. They had the ring anyways.

As they went back to the Akatsuki hideout, D'vore saw the ring on his finger, it was slate blue in color and had the kanji for 'sky' in the middle, they moved once again down to the underground where Madara was.

\- "Were you successful?" he asked. D'vore showed him the ring on his finger.

\- "Is Orochimaru dead?" he later asked.

\- "Not sure, snakes have many lives"

\- "That's something we can take care of later. Anyhow, I will contact the Akatsuki and tell them the news of a newly confirmed member. Zetsu will be thinking of a partner for yourself," Madara said.

They were moved to the main chamber before Madara's, as warriors entering through the hideout moved quickly towards Naruto, crawling below, pulling his head down as they kissed him while they were walking, she was feeding him, the kiss was lasting a few minutes. Meanwhile, Astral images of the other Akatsuki members became visible.

\- "D'vore is now a full member of the Akatsuki," informed Madara, as his face was bent down, but slowly the clawed hands of the warriors released him, showing his face once again.

\- "He seems to have a good time always, eh, who will he be with?" Hidan asked while Zetsu then smirked.

\- "He will be with Kisame, both represent their animal reign, and share similar features," Zetsu confirmed.

\- "Kisame?" D'vore asked while the others were looking at him

\- "You will meet in the Land of Water. We have received various missions from Kirigakure, from the Mizukage herself… I will send you there to complete any missions that require your capabilities and attention."

**(a few days later)**

In the Land of Water, a huge creature was walking the road. As D'vore walked down, his warriors, ten in numbers were already hunting down and feasting within the woods along the pathway. He felt them feasting, cocooning females and taking them to the hive, while others were killing male humans. As D'vora was walking down, a warrior walked behind him, moving faster to reach him, as she fed him.

Kisame was a few miles watching the kiss, a lot of flesh could be seen transferred, while others insects moved along feeding him at the same time, as the kissed cut, she propelled herself forward rushing through the road and moving back to the woods.

At the entrance of Kirigakure, Kisame was waiting for him, wearing the same cloak, but in contrast to D'vore's, he did not show his face, the cloak has high collars along with a hat that obscured most of his face, except his eyes. As D'vore finally approached him, Kisame chucked,

\- "I will be teaming up with you from now on, I'm Kisame, formerly of the Village of Hidden Mist, and a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," he presented himself.

\- "And you're this new member, D'vore, eh, from the Hidden Leaf, apparently," he continued as he saw D'vore's compound eyes and his whispering hissing.

\- "You talk a lot…" D'vore said afterward.

\- "You might know a bit about myself, but what about yourself?" D'vore said as he moved forward into the village, Kisame followed behind.

\- "You got lost in the mist, and ended up here… You're just a fucking thug who couldn't figure out where to go," D'vore whispered as he continued walking on his four pincers.

That comment made him quite upset to the point of grabbing his long sword and aiming at D'vore.

\- "For now, we are partners within the Akatsuki, but you gotta be careful with me," Kisame said.

The hissing was echoing through the forest as they were walking, the warriors came first and the buzzing of the bugs, Kisame could see the bright of their eight eyes as they were showing their fangs at him.

\- "You too," D'vore answered.

\- "Anyhow, that means you and I are both worthless, neither of us have a place to go," he said.

\- "No, we are not animals, we are something more. We don't know who we are until the very end," D'vore said as they walked.

After some more walking, they approached the gates to Kirigakure, Ao was waiting patiently for the arrival of Akatsuki. The problems they were facing in Kirigakure required high-level shinobi and they were short-handed on high-level shinobi.

\- "I see them coming!" shouted Kirinin who held binoculars, "but something is where, one of them is huge," he said.

\- "Go and inform the Mizukage," Ao commanded, and then he activated his Byakugan, and observed the incoming shinobi.

The first on had the chakra levels of a low to mid kage which slightly surprised him, but he soon remembered that the Akatsuki were S-rank shinobi for a reason. Then, the second one scared him a little, as soon as he saw the chakra, he then was mapped into over 500 chakra lines from the back of his body. He swallowed deeply as they approached him.

\- "Welcome to the village hidden in the mist, I'm Ao, Mizukage had instructed me to guide to escort you to her office, but warned, try anything funny in our village and we'll put you down," Ao said.

\- "You have nothing to fear as long as your village is contracting the Akatsuki and pay us, in the end, there will be no trouble," Kisame said while D'vore hissed while the warriors entered the village above them.

\- "Don't worry about them, I am holding their feeding needs," D'vore hissed at Ao's reaction of the arachnid creatures, they were hiding through the shadows.

This was the second village D'vore visits, it was different from Konoha, the architecture and stores were different, the buildings were cylindrical, and there was mist… Lots of mist. As they walked down the main road, the villagers hid away, as they approached D'vores pincers.

Kisame and Ao entered the tower, while D'vore just climbed up to the leading office. D'vore entered through the window and onto the ceiling quietly as Mei Terumi was sitting in her office doing paperwork. She heard a noise at the door, and Ao came along with Kisame, then D'vore stepped down from the ceiling, making her jump a little.

\- "So, you are the ninjas we contracted," Mei said.

\- "Welcome to Kirigakure," she said.

\- "I'm Kisame, and he is my partner, D'vora," before Kisame could continue, there was a gasp heard from within the room. Everyone turned their eyes towards Ao who was shivering as he saw a huge insect coming out from D'vora's spider abdomen underneath the cloak, the bug was slithering around him.

Ao had the world darkened when that insect was licking his legs roughing their fangs and sting onto him,

\- " _ **Hsss…**_ " D'vora hissed and the insect went back to him, moving under his cloak, " _ **Your heart is beating so fast,**_ " D'vora said with a louder hissing.

Ao was knocked to his senses by Mei asking him to politely leave, with that he left the office so that she gave the sign to Kisame to continue.

\- "As I was saying, I'm Kisame and this is D'vore, and we were the ones assigned to any mission that Kirigakure or the land of Water has," he concluded.

\- "Great, as your first mission, there have been reports of Taki shinobi within the Land of Water, several of our shinobi have engaged them within the last two weeks and there have been casualties but they always move locations and they have great skill with evading our ninjas who are the best within the Elemental Nations, I require you two to go and wipe out the Taki ninja," said Mei.

\- "Anything else?" Kisame asked.

\- "If you could bring one back alive that will be appreciated so we could gain intel for their motives and there will be extra cash on the side but that itself is an optional objective," Mei said.

As she finished, D'vora jumped over to the window and left, as Kisame walked behind. Both left the village.

\- "This will be difficult," Kisame said.

\- "How so?" D'vore asked

\- "The Land of Water which we are facing right now, is a large collection of islands and right now we are on the largest island splitting up is not the most appropriate decision," he said.

\- "My hive can help," D'vore said as the bugs went flying from all directions, they started flying and looking for the Taki Shinobi.

\- "When they see them, they will let me know"

After an hour later, Kisame was waiting while D'vore was getting fed often as well as giving birth, they have found them. They were on the southwest island from the center one, there are three camps one to the southwest, one to the southeast, and one to the north in an evenly spaced triangle…

"I will take the southwest camp, you take the southeast, and we will meet up at the northern amp when we have dealt with both," Kisame said.

It took a few hours of traveling on D'vore's part he would have gone faster but the size didn't favor him as he wanted to not be discovered. By now, D'vore was nearing his assigned campsite. He could sense the different heartbeats, at least 20 of them, the warriors came along, not all of them but four, they were at different spots outside the campsite.

\- "Let's kill them, Master, they will make a good meal," one of them whispered back, while another one was looking at the young female, apparently 18 years old, "this seems one is good to join the hive, fuck her deep," the warrior said as she couldn't resist and went after her, pushing her away from the tent in a microsecond, wrapping her and leaving the site with her cocoon below her body.

D'vore did not want to wait anymore, he jumped into the middle of the camp, and all the Taki ninjas who were there jumped at the sight of the strange creature in the black cloak with red clouds. Deciding to make the first move, D'vore started shooting spiderwebs across while jumping around and piercing the villagers and some genin ninjas.

Instantly, all the other shinobi were on guard, they charged all at once on D'vore, but three were instantly cut down through his front pincers. The insects were coming along, wrapping them in cocoons to save as much blood as possible, and also to kill the other ones. They were buzzing more, the Taki ninjas seeing their dead comrades on the ground being devoured and crushed, some took a step back out of fear.

\- "Aww… It has been a while I don't have a feast of my own," D'vore said as he shot spider silk over one of the villagers and crushed it into his belly while defending and avoiding the attacks.

Some shinobi were writing down what looked like a flare tag to a kunai. D'vore chose to let the shinobi fire off the flare, D'vore wanted more killing as he went and saw his warriors in action, they were more flexible and had better reflexes than him, they were avoiding all acts, reaching down to their enemies flesh as they squeezed those claws into their flesh, eating them away. Other warriors preferred to bite them, pushing their venom which burnt them inside out as they wrapped them in cocoons.

The flare exploded in the sky alerting any patrols that there was trouble at the camp. D'vore started buzzing away his wings, departing from the land as he shot spiderweb and acid across, propelling himself again to the ground. Rage was fulling them at the sight of their families on the grounds, kids being eaten away by the warriors while their wives being wrapped away to be taken later to the hive, one of the ninjas charged at D'vore, forgetting all their caution now replaced by anger.

D'vore grabbed the punch with his hands, the two long fingers were curling around his flesh, holding him in place as he shot spiderweb to the human body, covering completely, and then his tongue came out longer crushing into his skull, pulling it towards his mandibles, and biting him down his belly.

\- "Awww…" D'vore moaned as more and more insects were coming back to him from the killings, piercing his nipples to replenish him with more juicy honey to the glandules on his neck.

\- "Kill… Kill them all," D'vore was drugged and addicted into it, D'vorah had made it clear.

A shinobi was attempting to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back, but as soon as he was going to do it, a warrior shot a spiderweb on the ninja's back pulling him to her direction, she was pulling, but another warrior splash acid towards the victim.

\- "Bitch, he was mine…" the warrior hissed at her, "I will feed D'vore, not you, bitch" the other one replied as they were roaring and hissing at each other.

D'vore jumped to one of the tents, moving through looking for the last ones, but they were hiding, as he detected another one attempting to stab him from the back again, apparently he didn't learn from the first one, so D'vore rolled and turned back, and stabbed him through with his pincers, crushing him apart as the insects were rushing to suck any blood.

\- "Aww…" D'vore was pleased, his warriors and insects were all fighting for the purpose of the hive, fuck the mission.

D'vore quickly tore the main tent and moved inside, he was sensing one of the few heartbeats inside, it was rushing faster and faster as he was coming closer, and when he saw him. The man was curled up on the corner of the room, he was looking at D'vore already releasing his tongue, hissing as D'vore flexed his four-profiled pincers down, reaching to his face as he released once again the tongue, licking the human flesh as he was shivering.

\- "Please, I beg you… Don't kill me, I won't touch Mei ever again, please, I have a child," the man was begging for his life. D'vore held his hand over his head, the two long fingers were curving all over the skull slightly piercing their claws on the back of the neck. D'vore rose him up as he stretched his pincers.

\- "Useless, you have no purpose, no desire to fight, no more than food," D'vore said as he crushed closed his hands, the insects and bugs were all over the tent, shooting web to the dead body, sucking all of the blood from the walls, as D'vore left.

D'vore now was out of the main tent, the site was empty, some of the warriors were digging a hole on the ground while insects were coating the insight with slime. It was an instinct to mate always after a feast, he could see the warriors carrying the female human cocoons into it, the insects were mating inside the steam could be seen.

\- "Penetrate, penetrate," the hivemind was singing through D'vore as his member was coming out from the abdomen once again.

Before he was going to the hole, there was a voice coming from behind, he was trapped by a warrior's web, as she was licking his body, tearing out his clothing. He was shivering, as he was shouting out to hear him out.

\- "Let me eat him, D'vore," she hissed as she continued licking his whole body clean.

\- "I know… you," the ninja said as D'vore jumped over to his face, the warrior was holding her claws near him.

\- "You're Naruto," he said as D'vore hissed harder, some of the drool dripped onto his face burning it. "I'm D'vore…" he said.

The ninja was shaking as he felt part of his face burning from the acidic drool, the Iwa then coughed a bit of blood when the warrior pierced through his chest.

\- "If you are going to kill me, do it, like all the shinobi that died valiantly," he said but before even continuing, the warrior already finished it.

D'vore moved into the newly created hive, and as he entered the walls were closing with the slimes, the heat was increasing inside as the ritual started, yelling could be heard as new warriors were born inside them. The time passed over two hours as new shinobi arrived at the response of the flare, they were looking for the murderer but he was not able to see him.

It was until the wall of the underground hive were opening, and spider-like legs were coming out, the newly warriors, almost 8 of them went and raged over the newly arrived shinobi, bugs were all flying around.

\- "Let's kill them all, and avenge our families!" a ninja yelled out.

D'vore came out with his cloak covered in slime, but the insects moved over him and covered his whole body sucking through each square inch, and in a minute as he was moving around, he was clean and dry again, he flew over the ninjas and released a huge amount of acid over them, while the warriors had some on them, it was harmless.

(At another site)

Kisame had just recently finished off the shinobi in his came, there were about twenty of them too, and he saw the flare went off in the sky to the west signaling any others nearby. Realizing that D'vore had something to do with the flare, Kisame was relieved that some pressure was taken off him.

But now he was standing amidst dead bodies of the Taki ninja. She wondered how D'vore was handling himself against the shinobi, but then he told himself there was nothing to worry about. The sharks through the oceans told him everything he had done, he was seeing him clearly.

D'vore was now feasting on the corpses that were cocooned for him, while warriors were pushing his head to their faces, he could see him kissing these monster passionately, as the insects were buzzing around them. It was gory and horrendous to see. There was not even time to scream, there were almost 15 warriors in total covering the area and fighting for every human.

He then saw him moving away, some of the warriors stayed in the newly created warriors waiting for their king to come back while others just moved away from him, but followed him closely, he could also see how newly born insects were coming out from the tentacle of his abdomen, flying behind him and moving towards the woods. Yellings and moaning in pain could be heard in the distance.

After a few minutes, he showed up in front of Kisame, some of the warriors could be seen from the trees and huts around, hiding from being seen.

\- "Since you are here, I'm to believe that your assigned camp has been dealt with," said Kisame.

\- "It looks like you doubted me," he replied back.

\- "I did for a second but when I was a witness of what you have done, it seems you're the kind who enjoy killing," Kisame replied.

\- "I don't enjoy killing, I enjoy feasting for the hive," D'vore corrected.

While they were talking, one of the warriors picked up a Taki ninja from a tent, she had wrapped him slightly as she was carrying her over to them, she was tightly covered in the cocoon, she was screaming.

\- "Stop, we need a nin alive," Kisame said as he saw the creature taking the cocoon.

\- "Hsss…" D'vore hissed and the warrior moved towards them.

\- "I don't want to release her, she is so young," the warrior said as she cut the cocoon over her head, she was already sweating inside of it.

\- "Ahh…" she panted while the warrior started licking her. "Let her be part of us," she continued as D'vore hissed harder at her, making the warrior moving away, D'vore quickly shot a spider web as he used his hands and pincers to place her under his body.

They were now walking away, back to Kirigakure, one mission completed.

The news went on faster, Zetsu was reading the latest update on the Konoha's bing book. But only one shinobi really caught his attention:


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun was bathing the forest, Kisame and Naruto were walking down the path to Kirigakure, Naruto was walking on his pincers, just like a spider, a few pincers were holding below his body the human who moved and moaned inside the cocoon. As Naruto continued walking beside Kisame, new embryos were fertilizing within his abdomen, sucking more of his reproductive juices to procreate more embryos to replace them. Slowly, more insects came out. Naruto was already used to the sucking of this ongoing, never-ending process.

As they continued walking, the buzzing was going through Naruto's mind, the warriors were buzzing their wings over the land, rushing messages to their King, the warriors were cocooning the virgin, tightening and carrying them to the nearest hives, calling upon D'vore to come to penetrate them and convert them into more warriors. All of them were calling upon him.

\- " _ **Come, come to us…**_ " the echoed through his mind as D'vorah was making Naruto's organ to stiff from within his abdomen, to the point it wanted to come out.

Kisame felt him different as time passed way, always moaning and sighing, controlling the urges. Kisame thought it was because of hunger, so it made sense to him that they paired them together. Kisame was no human, but fish. Naruto was no human, but an insect. Kisame just was pleased he was not on the way as he could see the mandibles coming out from the Akatsuki cloak covering the massive body moving.

\- " _ **Let me in peace, fuck…**_ " Naruto echoed back as he was trying to get a hold of his urges.

\- " ** _No need to go far, the warriors are working on a hive nearby, for you to fuck_** ," D'vorah said as Naruto could feel them.

As the warriors were buzzing through the regions, they moved through Kirigakure, moving through the walls of the buildings. They were roughing their bodies against the soil and nature, her breasts released some sweet, sticky fluids which the other insects come. The symbiosis among the hive was perfect and echoed throughout the zone. Naruto could feel them around him within miles, as they echoed their bodies, roughing themselves against nature. Warriors were indeed digging through the soil, quickly coating the walls of the underground, as others were carrying female humans within it.

\- "Are you OK, D'vore?" Kisame asked as Naruto felt exhausted, weak. He was feeling like a vampire who hasn't eaten for ages. His tongue came out and back in, as his pace slowed down.

\- "It's OK, they're coming," D'vore said as he could feel a couple of them.

The warriors rushed and jumped out of the deep forest into the path, one of them shot a spider web to Kisame, making him away, as the other one, shot it to D'vore, and propelled herself to him, with such precision, she ended up being underneath him, hooked against him and pushing his mouth into hers, her mandibles were holding him in place as she was pushing a slime into him. The rest of some humans nearby.

The warriors were spider-like, their former human limbs were as thin as spider legs, and her bodies were completely slim, just showing off their breasts as they were all covered by chitin. The one kissing Naruto was grey, but another one was green, and it was on top of Kisame, holding him in place.

\- " **Shhh… We don't bite, let us feed him** ," the creature was telling him as she was licking his face, as well as roughing her breasts against him.

\- "Let me go," Kisame said as he was trying to get his sword which fell a meter away from him. The warrior knew it, but before it could be tossed it, she felt how the kiss ended.

Naruto was breathing but another warrior shot the spiderweb from behind, pulling Naruto and making him fall on his back. The warrior could see the cocoon underneath him, it was so tight it pretty much it was obviously a female. The warrior wanted to ask, but she needed to feed him. So, she jumped on top of him, shot his limbs against the soil as a pitch noise came out from her lungs, several insects came, rushing into him, moving towards his nipples.

\- "Aw **w…** " Naruto moaned as honey was being produced in the glandules around his neck, as the warrior kissed him.

Another warrior moved towards him, licking his body clean, making the chitin shine against the sunlight, and as she moved over his head, she whispered that the hive was almost ready, it had over 20 females ready, against the floor, ceiling, and walls. Naruto knew they would not hold any longer. As the second one finished, Kisame moved forward leaving him behind.

As the warriors left him alone, Naruto quickly stood up on his main two limbs as he then moved back onto his pincers, and shot a spiderweb across the forest, swinging to reach out Kisame who was near the entrance. Naruto felt with more energy, but this energy slowly was being drawn away from his embryos, the more warriors the more feeding he would have, the more they would take care of him, they were not going to wait any longer for breeding and penetrations.

Both were already passing through the main gates, as the crowds closed the doors, not because of Naruto, but because of the warriors buzzing around, moving and roughing through the surfaces leaving their milk behind, a thick sweet cocktail which called for more insects to invade the village. D'vore was making an effort to stop them from cocooning any females in town, from eating any males. It was done through short and whispered hisses from him.

Kisame and D'vore continued walking as he was sensing the heartbeats rushing to the sky of fear, but they moved to the tower, as Kisame was moving through the stairs, D'vore was climbing from outside, his claws leaving marks as he moved up. As Kisame opened the door, D'vore entered from the window.

\- "We're here to report the success of the mission you assigned to me and my partner," Kisame said.

D'vore was moving into the office, he was carrying the female ninja underneath his body, as a couple of pincers were holding the cocoon. D'vore then stood up and hung the cocoon from the ceiling, she was moving vigorously as D'vore quickly cut the cocoon, she was sweating as hell within the cocoon, yelling for help, but when she saw Mizukage, she thought of all the trouble she was going to get.

\- "Straight to business, I like it," Mizukage said.

\- "As you can see, we were able to bring a hostage with us," Kisame said.

\- "We'll need to bring her for interrogation, Ao, please," Mei said as Ao moved over towards the cocoon, he grabbed it and carried it away.

They all moved to the interrogation room, the room was tinted glass where could observe, D'vore was walking through in his three meters, bending his body as he moved through the doorframes. Kisame and D'vore were looking for some time how Ao was trying to get information from her, but it was useless.

\- "How long we need to be here…" D'vore hissed as Kisame agreed.

Warriors were already nearby, walking through the ceiling of the halls, getting closer, and echoing and hissing Naruto to get back to fertilizing and procreating, he was wasting his time. Naruto could not hold it anymore. He splashed acid through the tinted glass and jumped into the interrogation room, not without shooting a spiderweb to Ao, glueing onto the wall.

\- "Let me take care of the interrogation," D'vore said through hisses.

The lady was shivering on her seat as the warriors moved in from behind, three of them, as instinct they were cocooning Ao, but Naruto hissed back, so they stopped near his neck. Others crushed the windows so insects could come in, as the last one jumped on Naruto's back, licking the chitin between his antennaes.

\- "Don't… Don't kill me…" she was shivering in her seat as D'vore was coming closer.

The insects were already coiling around the human, moving beneath what was left of her clothing, and tearing apart, moving to her breasts, and coiling around them, ready to bite, but Naruto was helding it back.

\- " **We don't kill, those of your kind,** " one of the warriors said from behind the human, as the warrior was stimulating her.

\- " **Heat, more heat…** " the warrior whispered at the ear.

\- "Reply what you know, and you'll be safe," D'vore said. "Otherwise…"

The worm-like insects coiled harder on her and started to bite down onto her skin, slightly, as she started bleeding, rushing other insects to suck on the blood. Naruto moved his hands over the human's face, the razor sharps were placed carefully so they would not hurt her face.

\- "Aaahh!" she yelled in pain as one of the insects pushed itself just beneath her skin, another one was already doing the same on one of her legs.

The warrior had enough and grabbed the human by the shoulders, hanging her from the ceiling. The spiderweb came from the warrior's tongue as she raised the human for Naruto. Others could see the insects moving around the human.

\- "They are so hungry, I won't be able to hold any longer" D'vore said as the warrior on his back, started to kiss him slightly by pulling his head back.

\- "Ahh…" she moaned in pain as the one in her leg started to eat.

\- "I will tell you all…! Make it stop!" the human yelled as the warrior on his back cut the kiss.

The stream of drool could be seen, as the third warrior continued licking Ao's body, he had such a disgusted face, making him vomit from the breath smell of the warrior, it was rotten flesh all over. But, Ao wanted to listen to what the ninja had to say.

\- "We… Taki nin was hired by the Sandaime Tsuchikage… to smuggle weapons and other items into the Land of Water… and prepare to take some of its lands and set up a base… The Sandaime sent Iwa nin as assurance and we only had a few skirmishes,"

Naruto smirked after that, and he let it happen, the insects inside her, ate her quickly, moving throughout, and crushing out, and more and more came out from the broken window, and in few seconds, there was really nothing more from the human, the insects moved over to Naruto's body, rushing to feed him out of her.

\- "Thank you for your help with the interrogation," Mei thanked as she was trying to ignore what just happened. D'vore quickly tore the cocoon where Ao was.

\- "Ahh…" he moaned as he was flexing his articulations, trying to get a hold of his body once again. The warriors quickly moved out, all but one who wanted to stay near D'vore, she was the one who was hanging the human, she just stayed on the ceiling moving around the building.

\- "Then, we are done here, thank you," Kisame said as both departed.

Once, the business was finished, D'vore jumped off Mei's office, rushing his wings, buzzing around as he felt the warriors moving along the village, he smiled as he then moved over the ceiling, rushing towards the hive, it was located nearby, his member was already stiff. The gooey entrances opened up, letting the vapors come out as several spiderwebs held him and pushed him inside.

As the mating happened, Kisame was walking over the village, the mating may only last around 30 minutes, and he was already used to it, Kisame experienced it every two to three hours, and as the warriors learned of the path of Naruto, some were getting a new hive ready for his required mating. Kisame, continued walking down towards the Akatsuki hideout when he suddenly saw a paper airplane flying his way, crashing onto his torso as he got it onto his hands.

"You must go to Konoha, and retrieve the Kyuubi for us, the plan is on, collect all of the bijuus now. Our intel says it is within Hinata, a former friend of Naruto," Kisame read and he continued as Naruto was now flying buzzing with over 20 warriors behind him, they then dispersed over the forest until he landed on his limbs, and moved next to Kisame.

\- "We got our next task," Kisame said. "I guess we're returning to your village."

D'vore hissed as he grabbed the paper from Kisame, and read it, finally he ate it off, he was interested, he did not know the Kyuubi was not within him anymore. D'vorah must have moved her away from his body when he merged with D'vorah. And, he was right.

\- "Hssss… Let's go now…" D'vore hissed from excitement as he jumped over the tree and moved faster. Kisame tried to catch up.

\- " _ **Foxes are food…**_ " the whispered echoed through the hive, as they were all moving.

**(In Konoha)**

It has been two years since the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki, and now he was what most feared the most: a monster. The massacre when he got loose was still remembered among the villagers, even some of his insects were still in the village, waiting patiently for their King to be back. Little they knew these insects, their King had matured to adulthood, with warriors along his side, and with regular mating, just what Devorah wanted.

That day also marked an important event to Hinata, for some reason, the chakra of the Kyuubi didn't get loose, it wanted another host, and the urges within Naruto called for Hinata, the chakra went towards her, and it entered her crushing her bones, and rehealing them, crushing her will, and adapting it. Hinata wanted to destroy the creature Naruto was, it was within Kyuubi's will to do so, she wanted him back, his former host.

Besides this tragedy, Konoha had another significant, Orochimaru killed the former Hokage, letting many people in despair, without leadership, that was until then recently, Tsunade Senju took on the job, attempt her best to keep everyone together, and ramp up the morale among them. Tsunade knew there was no time to be sad or discouraged, she needed strength in the village, so she asked Jiraja to train Hinata, the ace on their sleeves.

Tsunade was far from wrong, because nearby the gate of the village, two figures are coming closer to the gates of Konoha, a massive creature covered on a black cloak walking next to Kisame, the insects came out from him, as the warriors were watching him from behind. Others were killing those humans dumb enough to hike alone through the forest.

As the approached the village, D'vore stopped as they looked down from the hill they were. D'vore looked at where he used to be and the different buildings he destroyed, the rage went through him and excited him, the land where he was born into what he was now. Kisame came near him, as D'vore was looking through the village.

\- "The village that was once at the height of its glory… How sad… You have lingering affections for your old home?" Kisame asked while being next to him.

\- D'vore smirked as Warriors propelled above them, moving down the valley, and into the village. D'vore could sense they were already going to set up a new hive.

Nevertheless, as they were discussing and observing the horizon, two guards noticed them and advised a couple of jounin. The guards were speechless as they saw the pincers on the ground, as they looked from far. D'vore smirked as the warriors were going towards them, slithering through the walls, as they grabbed both of them with spiderweb, carrying them towards them, as they cocooned them and slurped them as a milkshake.

\- "They have seen us," D'vore said to Kisame who then smirked and moved towards the entrance.

\- "Let's say hello, then," Kisame said as he smiled walking fast. D'vore was instead moving slow, letting his warriors come, they were moving through the bushes, they didn't want to be seen, just the bravest moved fast on the soil towards Naruto, moving underneath, and pushing his head down to kiss him with fresh flesh.

Kurenai and Asuma jumped in front of Kisame while D'vore walked slowly behind him, still kissing the warrior, the others were just hiding, moving around but in standby, waiting for D'vore's orders. But as the slurping sound was louder, Kurenai and Asuma could see Naruto's face being fucked by the creature underneath, they were speechless.

\- "He loves being fucked," Kisame joked as they saw the thick tongue coming out from the creature. Kurenai and Asuma backed out.

\- "He is…?"

D'vore opened up his cloak, letting his chitin shine over the sun as the creature was just finishing kissing him, letting the stain of drool cutting in mid-air, as they could see Naruto's face covered by the chitin, his antennas were long above his forehead. D'vore smirked.

\- "Uzumaki… Naruto." Asuma said, but the creature propelled from the underneath of Naruto's body, jumping and moving behind him quickly.

\- "He's D'vore, motherfucker, you fucking respect him" she whispered as she licked his ears.

Asuma moved quickly and jumped over to show her the kunai, the Warrior hissed at him, as others were ready to engage, but Naruto was holding them back, not for now. Kisame moved forward and he offered the easy way.

\- "Let us pass, and she won't touch you, right, D'vore?" Kisame said as D'vore just hissed back as he agreed, at the same time hissing at the warrior.

They were both quiet, and Kurenai didn't sit without doing anything, she started doing her first jutsu, as Asuma released his weapons. Kurenai was vanishing as she was using genjutsu, vines were growing up catching up with D'vore body, grabbing it, suddenly Kurenai showed up above him with a kunai.

She did not expect all of the warriors coming out, shooting web against her, and fighting with such agile slim bodies, but not weak. As more warriors were born, they learned from the experience of the older warriors, the hive mind was magical, they were chakraless, harder to track. Insects then came over, just a few of them.

Kurenai, was ducking their limbs launching at her, she moved, keeping the rhythm, as D'vore then stood up and shot spiderweb as he gave her an uppercut from underneath, as Kurenai was flying, D'vore opened up his wings as he then splashed acidic fluids, his lovely honey from his glandules. Some warriors, however, prevented her from being damaged. They flew and grabbed her as they were both flying. The warrior holding her was letting spiderweb from her tongue as others came closer, as they continued to cocoon her.

\- " **Don't break her, she's strong** ," Another warrior came over to D'vore, as he hissed at them, it was decision made through the hivemind as D'vorah approved it, so D'vore let it happen. D'vore said as he was holding her cocooned in front of her.

Another warrior was kissing Kurenai, something that Kurenai did not know is that the warrior's saliva is highly aphrodisiac, it was definitely aphrodisiac as it serves as a catalyst to D'vore to procreate as they feed him. As the warrior was kissing Kurenai, the temperature inside the cocoon was rising.

D'vore landed onto the soil once again as the insects were going towards his nipples to replenish him as he walked over to Kisame and Asuma. More warriors were coming along, whispering to D'vore to have this completed. Warriors were whispering, hissing softly as they walked along.

Kisame, meanwhile, moved his sword over Asuma, but Asuma ducked it, they continued back and forth, until Kisame let the banded loose on his sword, crushing his arm. Kisame then did Suiton jutsu, and then he realized Kakashi had arrived, copying his jutsu through Sharingan, and at the same time he jumped over D'vore's body placing a kunai over his chest.

\- "Kakashi…" D'vore said, but the warriors acted, moving to Kakashi, as they hissed, using their long claws as they tried to stab him.

Kakashi then shouted a water element jutsu, he had copied from Kisame earlier, and tonnes of water went through the warriors, some were drawn away, but others flew over with D'vore. Naruto hissed at him, as D'vore moved over and shot acid as other insects were moving fast to replenish.

\- "The crazy and dumb Naruto, now into a monster," Kakashi said as he ducks it, while Asuma was entertained by Kisame. "You are not out of this world, no chakra whatsoever," Kakashi said as the Sharingan was active.

D'vore started to chew as his cheeks were growing up, and shot him spiderwebs across. Kakashi used a water-wall defense jutsu, but he didn't realize the warrior coming out from the forest, jumping across towards him. Asuma was going to stop her, but she shot a spiderweb pushing him away as she then grabbed him. She was holding him tight, as she started to cocooning him. She was licking him. Kakashi tried to use his Sharingan, but it was useless, there was no way to illusion a hivemind, there were insects, D'vore and the warrior around to deceive.

\- "You must be after her," Kakashi said as he referred to Hinata. "It makes sense as you are Akatsuki now," he concluded.

\- " **It is enough talking** ," the warrior whispered on his ears as she bit his neck, propelling her poison on his throat, making him aroused, his heart rate was racing as she was wrapping him.

\- "Finish him, Kisame, I always take the fun from you," D'vore said as he propelled himself. However, Guy stopped him and kicked the warrior off, but she was hugging him tightly, so she shut a spiderweb to a tree nearby to take him. Guy moved faster kicking her off, and grabbing Kakashi.

\- "This is becoming too messy, we are not here to fight, we are here to get to her," D'vore said as both of them disappeared.

Kakashi was already in a tight cocoon that Guy was breaking with his chakra infused kunai, just to find him sweating, panting, naked, and with a boner. All his blood was going to it, the way the warriors kill was dirty and nasty, Guy had saved him from a terrible fate.

As Kisame and D'vore disappeared, D'vore moved through the village, where he could feel more of his warriors. They were building a hive underneath, as insects were coating the inner walls. The insects were mating within, as the hive was becoming hotter and hotter once again.

\- "Naruto, it is time for mating," D'vorah said as there were already 11 female cocoons within the hive, and more were being captured.

D'vore could feel the stiffness once again, as Kisame was walking with him through the back alleys, Kisame could see it coming out from the abdomen, it was about time as D'vore moved over through the manhole, as he was moving towards the hive his warriors built. Some warriors came along behind him, the last ones closing up the manhole.

\- "Faster, faster," D'vorah surged through his crotch as D'vore had to stop on one of the walls to pant and moan.

Kisame, as often, moved over the village, he went on as an insect was guiding him, guiding him to where the hive was so he could wait while Naruto was mating. It was somewhat near the Aburame Clan, and as Kisame was getting to the mansion, he could see insects coming out from dead bodies, moving to the garden, and digging into the soil.

Kisame entered the building, several dead bodies were there, as more insects were going towards the garden. Kisame walked over the building, opening each room until he saw Shino with the kunai's up. Kisame giggled, as he moved closer.

\- "Who the fuck are you? What did you do?" Shino was shivering.

\- "It is not me; it is them," Kisame said as the warriors entered the mansion, moving through the ceiling, hissing.

\- "No need to be scared," one of the warriors said, Shino could recognize her, it was his mother.

Shino moved back, as he was seeing her landing onto the floor, and at the same time, shooting spiderweb across his limbs, and cutting through his clothing, letting the different holes where his bugs were. Shino could not move out.

\- "You treated your bugs with respect, one of the very few of us, so fortunate," the warrior said as everyone heard a noise coming from the garden, the buzzing was loud as Naruto came out.

\- "D'vore… D'vore…" she echoed as other insects were moving around.

\- "Finally…" Kisame said.

D'vore landed onto his pincers, smirking, as a bunch of different bugs morphed bigger and with brownish chitin, buzzing as he moved towards the mansion, as he jumped over the walls, moving through as he landed onto him, facing him inches away, as warriors came along. The bugs were coming out of Shino as they moved over to him, slowly getting into his abdomen.

\- "You were with Hinata, you know where she is… right?" D'vore said as Shino could see his face, and identify him as Naruto.

\- "Naruto?" Shino said as the warriors started to bite down the legs, and other came over his head. "D'vore…"

\- "Tell me where she is… Otherwise…" D'vore said as the warrior continued to eat his leg over along with the cocoon leaving the floor clean from the blood.

\- "AAAAHHHHHHHHH…."

\- "She is… with Jiraya… In… In a few towns away…" he said as Kisame smirked from behind.

Naruto moved out from him, crushing the wood ceiling as he was flying over to the roof. Kisame jumped over, as Naruto hissed throughout, letting the insects fly over, warriors moved out from the town as well, including from the hive he just mated in. Kisame saw the large number of insects, the hive was huge, but they continued growing out from Naruto continuously.

\- "Fly… Find her…" D'vore hissed softly as the hivemind shot the message clearly.

\- "Let's move," Naruto said.

**(To be continued?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Within a forest near another village)**

Jiraiya and Hinata were walking beside the forest, Hinata had the same look as always, as a small and innocent girl beside a sannin, who was eager to teach her and train her. The Kyuubi was within Hinata's mindscape sharing with her all the horrors and sorrows from Naruto's memories, from his childhood, from the curse that now she was carrying.

At the end of the day, the villagers were right, the kid who had the Kyuubi within him ended up to be a monster, so everyone was terrified at her, including her sister, Hanabi, everyone but Shino, his true friend in those moments of despair. Jiraya who was walking next to her understood the situation, and he promised not to push her on the training, however, the time comes.

\- "Now, now, Hinata, wash out that face of worry, the Kyuubi is within you to protect you"

\- "Ok… Sannin," she said as she smiled him back.

\- "Come on, more confidence," Jiraya smiled back.

After walking for a week or so, they finally ended the path into a small town near Konoha, they were facing it from a hill, Hinata was excited when she looked at the kids running around, the shops selling goods to several customers, the workers building new homes. Actually, it looked like normal town - finally, not so many ninjas around.

\- "I… I really like this place, it is full of so much energy," Hinata said as she smiled looking at the little children playing around.

\- "A festival is happening in town, and it should last a few more days, it is pretty fun here, and I am ready," Jiraya said as he took out his fat wallet of coins.

In fact, there were so many tents for games and such, for bets, for picking up fishes, you name it. And also, to pick what Jiraiya was aiming for. Hinata was shocked at the amount of coins, and Jiraya gave her some. Jiraya also gave her his backpack for her to carry, the training apparently started now.

\- "Have fun, Hinata, it's not all stress and work in life, enjoy and eat, I'll be able to find you later," Jiraya said.

**(Meanwhile, near the bushes)**

Naruto was smelling his surroundings high upon a tree, his pincers on the back were holding him in place so that his chest was facing the town near. Naruto felt how his warriors moving around, buzzing their wings on the air, moving through the land around the forest and into the town, or others digging holes within the soil. Nevertheless, the more Naruto was able to see the town high from the tree, the more he could hear the heartbeats from the villagers echoing through him, it felt as his abdomen moved through his length in the same rhythm, pushing those instincts to hunt down and kill.

\- " _ **They are so eager to be all born**_ ," Naruto thought as he felt how the embryos inside his abdomen were sucking more and more from him, drying him up.

Insects were coming out as they slithered through the woods, buzzing their little wings around the forest for living beings, either humans or animals to devour, and given so, as soon as Naruto wanted to engage, few warriors stopped him, shooting web to his pincers, gluing them into the wood, while other two climbed up the hill, one moving through each side, licking his shiny chitin, as they quickly moved over to him.

\- " _ **We have never been here, nor your insects, D'vore**_ " the one on his right whispered as Naruto could see the female like face underneath the chitin, as she let out her tongue and into Naruto's mouth, moving his head over to hers.

\- " _ **Let us build a hive for you before you hunt them down**_ ," the warrior on his left said, as she let out her tongue as well, pushing it through his throat at the same.

The two warriors worked together to low Naruto's instincts of killing and feasting, to turn him into a stealth mode, as they let him loose, letting him move down onto the soil. Both warriors used their limbs to be attached to Naruto, as they were feeding him through. First the one on his right, and she was depleted from the flesh, the left moved forward. Making Naruto go to the hive that was now being built through the rush of calming their king.

\- " _ **Faster, faster to calm him down**_ ," the hivemind said across the species to hurry the hive building.

The warriors were forming a new hive a few meters away from where Naruto was. Warriors already dug tunnels underneath the trees, as insects coming from Naruto's abdomen were letting slime covering the soil into a waterproof coating which also was an insulator. When they finished covering the hive completely, the heat was rising due to the mating of some of the warriors within the hive, and among the insects with themselves, the friction released heat, raising the temperature from 60F to almost 80F to 90F.

After almost twenty minutes of walking on his pincers, Naruto reached out to the entrance of the hive, along with the two warriors kissing and feeding him. The entrance of the hive was a mountain of black slime, half-ball shape, perfectly symmetrical, on the top of it, there was a slit that moved across the mountain. Naruto was getting closer as he saw warriors already entering the hive with cocoons on their torsos, the humans trapped were moving vigorously, but the spiderweb kept them in place. As the warrior moved to enter the hive, the hive entrance made a great job to not let heat escape or humidity into the exterior.

\- " _ **Get inside and rest, while we hunt**_ ," the warriors echoed through the hivemind as they moved towards the town.

Naruto obeyed and moved through the mountain, the slime coating and covering his body as he entered into the oven-like and humid environment, others warriors inside the hive, pushed him inside, letting him be on a section within, his member naturally came out from the birthing abdomen, a stiff-tube like where his embryos typically give birth to. As it was not flexible as it normally is, Naruto felt the pain as it came out.

\- " _ **Aww… So much I do it, but I still don't get used to it**_ ," Naruto moaned as his physiology was getting ready.

The pain vanished as he moved towards the first female cocoon within, pushing it inside of the cocoon, breaking through the strong spiderweb, as his tongue, tube-like, pushed through the lips of the former human who was panting of the heat and arouse. Naruto pushed his tongue into the human's throat, thrusting in and out which became at the same rhythm of his abdomen. Pumping into the human a special mix of fluids he was the only one capable to generate, making the cocoon grow as this human was now becoming a warrior of him.

\- " _ **Stay here, don't expose yourself, feed and mate…**_ " the hivemind echoed through.

The event continued, he was giving birth, mating with the cocoons, as he was then being fed by those warriors who killed but no brought cocoons to the hive. The temperature rose higher and higher as he felt more like home, being loved by the hive who fed him and felt the pleasure of giving more life to his hive.

Meanwhile, Kisame was almost there as well, he was moving through the forests and path, moving away from the guards nearby, and following a few insects that were left out for him, some others were walking onto him and around his chest and within his clothes. At least they did not pierce his skin, as they would normally do with humans and animals.

\- " _Where the hell are you?_ " Kisame thought as he continued walking, and now he was getting off-trail.

After a few meters, he then saw the hive, Kisame was already familiar with how it looked, typically humans would be the most dangerous within the hive, the warriors would detect them and feed on them, or cocoon them if they were to be females, but Kisame was saved because of his fish physiology, and he was also saved from intruders because the warriors would get them for him by at least a mile away from him.

**(In the village)**

In the village, warriors were walking through the shadows, hearing the heartbeats resounding throughout all of those humans, they did not want to be discovered, but at the same time her breasts could not help to release the transparent sweet slime, the slime act as a signal for others insects to come, the warriors would rough their bodies against the walls, they loved doing so as it felt leaving their essence on Earth. As more and more moved throughout, Naruto could sense them, cocooning or kissing each other, feeding each other. Naruto wanted to be there, but he could not move from within the hive.

Meanwhile, Hinata was getting some octopus dumplings from one post, and after that she went to get chocolates, and noodles, and potatoes, her hunger was unstoppable since she got the Kyuubi within her, within her conscious. After an hour of exploding, she decided to take a break on a small hill, she lied on the grass, as she was looking up to the clouds sky.

\- "What would happen to Naruto?" she wondered

\- "T _ **hat bitch pushed us apart, divided us from our symbiosis, and gained his soul**_ ," The Kyuubi said. " _ **We need to get him back, get him back to us…**_ " Kurama said.

It was already late afternoon, Hinata stood up and went on walking down the festival looking for Jiraya. She could hear his voice as he was somewhat drunk inside a tent, he was sitting with two beautiful chicks, as they faced each other, Jiraya stood up, when he tripped and stained the suit of a guy in the table next to him, the guy apparently was some sort of criminal.

\- "What the hell you did, motherfucker?" the guy started yelling.

\- "You talk too loud," Jiraya smirked. "Hey, Hinata, come inside, let me teach you what you'll learn," Jiraya said as chakra was forming on his palms, and a chakra ball formed, which then he pushed against the abdomen of the guy, pushing him away to the tent in front of his.

\- "Wow…" Hinata was amazed at it.

**(Later, outside the town)**

Jiraya was showing Hinata some balloons, she grabbed them with her both hands, the balloons were filled out with water, and he then showed her how he was controlling the chakra from him into the water to make it shake inside. Hinata was looking carefully.

\- "It's your turn now, try to do it!" Jiraya said as he gave more chakra and the balloon busted

Jiraiya gave her boxes with balloons for her to try, and she did with the first one, but she could not manage to understand how Jiraiya did it. Jiraiya smirked and just went to rest under the shadow of a tree, he waited and waited until he fell asleep.

Warriors were already watching over them, through nearby trees, but they decided not to act, it was not the right time, so they just watched and followed them closely. Jiraiya and Hinata none of them noticed them.

As time went by, Jiraiya decided to leave, but Hinata stayed for a couple of hours, attempting to the best to make it work. Nevertheless, it was useless and at night, when it all was dark, she moved over to the hostel, the warrior followed her constantly giving up information to Naruto.

**(In the forest)**

After the regular six hours, there were no cocoons left inside the hive, just warriors crawling around it, kissing Naruto, or licking him clean while he moved over to the slit, or entrance. Kisame could see the two pincers coming out from the hive, as Naruto pulled himself out, hissing as he landed onto the soil on his four pincers. His energy was at the peak, as he hissed to wake up Kisame. The warriors that remained inside, came out after Naruto. Some flew away while three moved to lick Naruto's chitin, cleaning it from the slime from the hive.

\- "It was about time," Kisame said, as Naruto was full of slime.

\- " **I know where she is** ," Naruto smirked. " **I saw her**." The hivemind was incredible, the ability to become one within many, he felt and sensed each warrior around him.

Naruto did not want to buzz his wings, he shot a web to the near tree, pulling himself out of the hive as warriors started to come out, following the pattern. Kisame rose up and started following him as D'vore moved to the town. As Naruto moved and swing on the trees, landing on his pincers, warriors were moving differently, around covering land.

\- " _ **Warriors are to fuck them, to support you, to feed you, use them…**_ " D'vora said. "A _ **fter so much time of mating, finally you have gained their trust – don't lose it**_ "

At the hostel, warriors were already above the ceiling and below the roof, moving across, as they quickly grabbed the other guests. Warriors would shoot spiderweb from the ceiling, grabbed the humans by their shoulders, raising them up so they would kiss them with their aphrodisiac venom and cocooning them. Some warriors ended up biting more after that first kiss, but others decided to save the cocoons for Naruto.

\- "Aahhh…" one of the girls yelled out, as she then saw the black pupils of the creature kissing her. The human was struggling as the tongue reached to her stomach and moved forth and back crushing inside her.

The warriors continued as they follow remaining heartbeats, but always within the darkness and shadow of that region between the ceiling and the roof, following and crawling within the hostel, somewhere cocooning their victims, others just decided to eat them or slurp them.

As the warriors continued, Naruto had just arrived at the town, moving through the quiet streets at midnight. The red cloud cloaks covered Kisame and Naruto, warriors were moving through the walls, as they were capturing those easy prey, sometimes they would have a feast with children, which Kisame just ignored.

\- " **This appears to be a nice town for ero-sannin,** " D'vore smirked softly as Kisame listened.

\- "He likes whores, eh?" Kisame asked as he knew about this town. " **He does,** " D'vore answered.

\- " **They are staying in the hostel near the other end of the town, apparently he is sleeping,** " D'vore informed Kisame.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Kisame reached out to the hostel, Kisame decided to go to the front door, as Naruto moved over to the roof, moving carefully and against the tiles, to avoid detection, he was seeing through the warriors and finding the best place to crash into the hotel, after a few seconds, he pierced the tiles, and moved into one of the rooms that the warriors had attacked previously. He landed on his pincers as he shot web against the door, and pulled it away. D'vore then propelled to the wall in the hall, and started crawling.

\- " **No need to hide,** " Naruto whispered as he could sense the heartbeat, she was calmed, at 60 bpm.

At the lobby, Kisame showed up with his picture shown as Wanted, the receiptionist was so nervous, but before she could call or do anything, Kisame crushed his long sword towards her torso, cutting her in half, and then saw the guests list, where he Hinata's room number, he smirked and moved on.

**(On the second floor of the hostel)**

D'vore continued to crawl on the walls, as he then decided to walk on his two feet, he needed to bent his body slightly though as he was almost three meters tall, but as he walked, he felt the presence of a man coming out of his room, the human saw him, but Naruto quickly let out his spiderweb towards his head, and with his tongue he pushed the whole body towards his mouth. Naruto felt how his mandibles were piercing through his skull as they also pushed the flesh inside him.

Insects that were coming out from his abdomen, buzzed and licked the blood out as he continued to devour him while walking, it took him a few seconds to shallow the dead body, as insects finished the cycle by piercing him the honey through his nipples. Naruto continued walking as he was getting closer to Hinata's door, Kisame was a few meters behind him.

\- "That's the room!" Kisame whispered to himself, as he saw D'vore how the four pincers on his back were piercing the door, crushing it as he then moved up inside, standing up in his three meters as the ceiling was taller in the room.

Hinata was speechless, she was seeing the creature, from bottom to top, heavy muscled covered in the chitin, as his nipples were erected and longer than any human at two inches, she felt disgusted as she saw insects crawling around him, piercing them, biting them down. As she moved up, she could see Naruto's face, it was identical, covered on thin chitin, translucent and brownish, his lipless mouth was full of short fangs as the mandibles around it were moving constantly, spontaneously in an inner-motion.

\- "Naruto…?" Hinata said "Is that you?" she asked as he moved forward, extending the pincers so he could fit on the door frame, and then curving them so he was pushed into the room. Hinata just fell on her back, and moved back.

Hinata could see he was naked; the chitin showed his former human body underneath. However, below his hips, it could not be seen, the spider abdomen consumed him completely as it was moving back and forward, sucking Naruto's body. Naruto moved forward, as Hinata back out.

\- "Don't kill me, Naruto, remember me, I don't want to fight you," Hinata said.

\- " **We don't kill** ," Naruto replied back. " **I haven't given up my conscious, I have just accepted her,** " he hissed.

Suddenly, one of the warriors, who were already above her, shot spider onto her shoulders to raise her up so that her feet were off the floor. At the same time, another one crushed the flooring and propelled against her back. Hinata could feel the slime from the warrior's breasts touching her back, as the creature was tearing the clothing off, licking her skin.

\- " **He has accepted us, and we fuck him well better than you ever will** ," the warrior slurped.

\- " **No need to be afraid, Hinata** ," Naruto said as he was raising her face with one of his long claws up to him.

\- "She'll be a pain, better to chop off a leg off just in case," Kisame said under the cloak while grabbing his sword.

\- "Noo…!" Hinata said while the two warriors were waiting to suck the blood.

\- "Now then…" Kisame moved in front of Naruto.

Jiraya came behind them, as he performed a fire jutsu, but Kisame used his sword as a shield, the fire was being eaten away by the sword. Naruto saw him from one of his many eyes around his bald head.

\- "Jiraya…" Hinata said as she was trying to break loose from the hug, but as soon as she opened her mouth again the warrior took advantage, and kissed her, pushing her drool into her, making her aroused, and moaned

\- "Fight it, Hinata! Don't fall for it!" Jiraya yelled as he remembered what Tsunade had told him.

The warriors make their victim aroused, wet, and warm, pleasuring them as they get wrapped, they stay aroused until they are mated or killed, one or the another, it keeps a peaceful feeding for the insects whose venom act as a painkiller, and also prepares their bodies if they are to be mated. The humans who don't end up wrapped are those who fight, they are eager to fight.

\- " _ **She's a virgin, never found the pleasure**_ ," as the other warrior on the ceiling said.

Naruto let his tongue come out, the tube-like tongue, full of drool had an inner jaw at the tip as it was slithering on the air as it was into Hinata's busy throat, but Kurama's chakra was reacting, evolving around Hinata, slightly disturbing the warriors. The fox demon was whispering to her, gaining control as she broke loose before Naruto could even kiss her.

\- " **HHSSsssssss…** " the warrior hissed at her as she jumped down from the ceiling letting her long tongue out, moving next to Naruto.

\- "Take care of her, and I'll deal with him," Kisame said as he moved past Naruto.

Naruto moved through as Hinata had her Kyuubi chakra moving through her body, the red made Naruto eager to fight, as he launched himself, he bent his four-joint legs and flexed his shoulders and let his pincers get her, but she was faster than usual. As the Kyuubi was taking a step.

\- "Naruto you need to abandon whatever is controlling you. Kyuubi doesn't want to hurt you, it misses you, she misses you…" Hinata said as she was standing now outside of the hostel, in the garden behind.

\- " **Tell her, I have better friends now** " D'vore hissed as warriors came out to grab her legs while Naruto propelled to her like a missile, extending his body to reduce drag.

She ducked him, but one of the pincers that scratched her left arm, letting blood flow, Naruto stood up once again as Hinata was covering the wound with her hand. The warriors moved towards Naruto to lick his pincers, getting the one who hurt her clean and also to cover them with the warrior's toxins.

\- "Get me back to Naruto," she yelled, as Naruto rolled over and letting acid come out to her, some of which burned off through the chakra, but other reached down onto her skin, burning it slightly.

\- " **My old self is here, we have accepted her, Hinata, we hate humans alike. They all despise what they don't understand, despite what is different, we want to crush them, devour them!** " Naruto smirked as he then launched at her again.

Naruto went down on his pincers, closer to the soil to avoid wind friction, moving just as fast as she was moving with the Kyuubi chakra, and as Naruto duck one of the punches of her, Naruto punched her on the stomach, pushing her away a few meters as she sunk on the soil. Warriors were coming out from the soil already grabbing her, there were two for each limb of her as Naruto flew over her, and let a huge mass of acid take over.

\- " **I can't wait to cocoon you, and fuck you** ," Naruto said as his urges were driving him, as D'vora was arousing him, repeating himself the purpose of HIS hive, the purpose of reproduction.

\- " **Never, I cannot let that happen, for the good of Konoha, and yourself, Naruto-kun, I can't let that happen** ," Hinata said as she was getting up.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Jiraya were fighting, Kisame was swinging the floor and kicking Jiraiya as he was ducking them and also using fire jutsus against his water attacks. Jiraiya was focused on Hinata, he was desperate to help her, but it was useless, as Kisame always stopped him.

\- "Don't worry, he won't kill her, he doesn't kill females, typically," Kisame smiled at him, which made Jiraiya angry.

\- "Fuck…" Jiraiya said

Jiraiya then spit frog oil against Kisame, and then he performed a jutsu which moved his hair to Kisame, but he then ducked it and sliced his sword against it, cutting the chakra moving it as he then attempted to stab him, crushing his clothing and pushing him into the hotel, farther now from Hinata and Naruto.

**(Outside the hotel)**

Thousands of insects came over, to quickly replenish D'vore while he dove down from the air onto her, but Hinata broke lose from the crater Naruto did. D'vore hissed at her, as Hinata now properly formed a Rasengan, she moved over to Naruto, as the chakra was high enough, it was pushing away the warriors around her. Naruto received the attack on his chest pushing him away a few meters, crushing some trees. The chitin got cracked, showing off partially his human pale skin beneath.

\- " _ **Weak…**_ " the word echoed through the hive mind, as the chitin was coming back, covering him once again. Naruto rolled over and moved side by side towards her.

D'vore shook up and rushed moving on his four limbs as he then jumped over to the trees and launched himself into Hinata, moving across, ducking her punches and letting him punch her and kick her back, scratching over her, as D'vore moved on and punched more, crushing into the chakra.

\- "Aaahhhhh…" Hinata moaned in pain as she spited blood out.

\- " **You are not worthy for her, Hinata,** " D'vore hissed as she was laying on the soil.

Hinata rested on the floor, and as the venom from the warriors was reacting from Naruto's pincers, she felt a huge aroused through her body, which Naruto's warriors took advantage and this time, they wrapped her, tightly, to the point her body was easily identifiable from the thin web wrapped. Naruto stood up looking as one warrior was grabbing her with her limbs, as she started buzzing up her wings.

\- "Hinata!" Jiraya yelled while he was fighting Kisame. Naruto smirked as Jiraya saw the warrior carrying her.

\- " **She won't die, don't worry, the Kyuubi is within her, ero-sannin** ," D'vore smirked as he remembered Jiraya. He was now facing him as Kisame kept on the fighting.

\- "Naruto?" Jiraya questioned as he thought his will was completely lost.

\- "You won't win!" Jiraya said.

Jiraya placed his hands-on soil, and a mass came out from them, covering a huge land, including the flying warrior, the mass was sticky, and pinky in colour. Slimy, but as the heat was rising within this new environment, it triggered something that Jiraya did not know, the warriors were kissing each other as the insects were also mating, heating up.

\- " **Fuck…** " Naruto said as he landed on his pincers, his abdomen was rising up as the member came out.

\- "What is happening?" Jiraya said as he then moved his hands as the walls grew tentacles, but as Naruto spit acid, it did nothing

\- "Your acid won't work here, you're in my stomach," Jiraya smirked. As the tentacle pushed Naruto against the walls.

The temperature was rising, Jiraya was sweating, and unfortunately for him, just like in cat mating seasons, the warriors were at the point of needing Naruto to mate, and in order to do so, they needed to hunt down, so all of the warriors started to rushed against the walls, piercing and biting off, injecting venom into Jiraya's guts. The purple venom could be seen through the wall veins. Jiraya was feeling funny as he now was experiencing what Naruto experiences on a daily basis.

\- "You dumb…" Kisame said "You'll get us killed and as well as Hinata if you don't break us," Kisame warned as Naruto's pincers were gaining strength, curving around the sinking wall, and pulling himself out.

\- " **Mating…** " Naruto hissed as he propelled to Hinata, Jiraya tried to grab him, but his spider-sense was all focused onto her.

\- "Break it! Break the jutsu or she'll be gone forever!" Kisame said as he needed to stop Naruto.

Jiraya stopped it, letting the cold night touch them once again, as the humidity was low, and the warrior continued its curse. Jiraya was feeling the effects of the venom directly injected within him by several warriors at once, it was affecting him and making him pant, breathing hard.

\- "Let's go, Kisame," D'vore said as he was buzzing his wings to Hinata.

\- "You got lucky today," Kisame said.

**(Few hours later)**

In the forest, Naruto landed to walk besides Kisame, he was on his pincers, moving as the warriors were carrying Hinata who was still alive inside, moving through, as they continued some of the warriors were feeding him through the way.

\- "I really hope you didn't kill her," Kisame said.

\- " **The cocoon heals, the cocoon is to cover humans to be aroused and alive, we love fresh food** ," Naruto hissed back. " **You have no idea how much I am fighting the urges of eating her though** ," Naruto hissed.

\- "Hold your horses, after the ritual, you can do whatever you want," Kisame said as they moved through the forest.

They continued walking towards the Akatsuki hideout, as the spider sensed Jiraiya behind, he would never leave Hinata behind, and when that happened the warrior carrying Hinata moved faster, Kisame moved his sight to Naruto,

\- " **Go, we have some guests I'll care for, make sure Hinata gets to the location** ," Naruto said as Kisame nodded back.

\- "You guys stop!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto moved out flying and shooting thick spiderwebs from his throat, holding down Jiraiya as other insects were also doing the same.

Jiraiya moved his hair cutting through the spiderweb as he was facing Naruto flying a few meters above the ground, the buzzing was loud as he was staring at him, but then he let himself fall onto him as his pincers were all pointing at their razor-sharp sides. But, Jiraiya ducked which made D'vore hissed at him.

\- "Naruto… Why this? Why become Akatsuki?"

\- " **Why the fuck you care?** " D'vore answered.

D'vore spit acid over him as some land, while other warrior came out from the soil and attempt to pierce him, but Jiraiya moved over to create a summon jutsu, and a huge frog appeared through the forest, then other more were appearing, Jiraiya was on top of the creature of the main one. The frogs had clothing and a uniform, as well as a weapon – a stick, D'vore only had a dozen of warriors close to him, so he smirked and moved to fight the frog, ducking the attacks as he was flying more than ever to reach to Jiraiya.

\- "You know frogs love bugs," Jiraiya smirked from the top of the frog.

\- " **We are not conventional bugs, erosennin** ," D'vore said as he flew to be on the same height of Jiraiya.

\- " **My brides are full of venoms, and toxic elements, which are tasty but maybe not for your frogs** ," Naruto smirked.

The warriors moved to the frog, somewhere hit by the frog's stick, but others landed onto their, skin, crushing the kimono the frog had and cutting and biting through their skin, entering the frog, and the other ones as they let the toxins react. In the meantime, Naruto moved over to Jiraiya who was a few frogs away, some other moved their stick to the flying D'vore, but he landed and jumped and quickly landed on the frog Jiraiya was.

\- " **I know you can't take those hands apart, ero-sannin** ," D'vore said as he landed on his pincers in front of him.

\- " _ **They are killing us…**_ " the voice echoed through the hivemind as some warriors were being defeated, Naruto was being left alone.

\- " **Hhhssss…**." Naruto hissed loudly as he opened up all of his throat, opening the mandible and jaw in proportions, not near humans, and the buzzing came after.

Thousands of warriors were coming throughout the land, flying and moving quickly, ignoring and stopping all of what they were doing, eating animals, cocooning or simply mating with themselves, they shook up everything and went for the call.

Jiraiya meanwhile did not care, even with his hands together, he jumped and kicked him, tossing out from the top of the frog, letting Naruto fall as he started buzzing his wings again, the kick cracked a bit his chitin as other insects came buzzing for feeding him through his nipples, and at the same time, the chitin was regenerating.

\- " _ **You embarrass us, Naruto, you're weak**_ ," D'vorah echoed. " _ **You had to call all of us, cutting our cycle of mating!**_ "

\- " **Shut the fuck up** ," Naruto said out loud

\- " **You need to evolve…** ," D'vorah echoed the message across the hivemind as the warriors were filled with more lust than ever. The warriors were staring at Naruto with shame, as he then hissed them back.

Naruto was looking at the warriors around him, most of them were attacking the frogs, piercing their skin, and getting inside of them, eating them and poisoning, letting disappear among the forest as more and more came for help. Others were hissing at Naruto, staring them as they attempt to attack him, they were whispering.

\- " _ **Weak, fucking weak who doesn't deserve us,**_ " one of the warriors said as she was on his back between the buzzing wings.

Naruto moved up again where Jiraiya was, and landed on his pincers, moving faster than before with the adrenaline, leaning down to let his pincers attack him, as well as he kicked, the first ones Jiraiya duck, but finally he was able to scratch him a little.

Amidst the fight, Jiraiya was looking at how the frogs were disappearing, how this was becoming the last frog among the forest as other warriors were coming up, climbing on it. Naruto then continued attacking him, until he could not hold it for anymore.

\- "Darn, they are so many," Jiraiya said as Naruto was getting angrier from the echoed "weak" from his warriors.

\- "To think these were all humans," Jiraiya thought as he erased the jutsu.

As the fell, over 20 warriors went towards him, but Jiraiya let his smaller frogs act, and a huge tongue came out from these creatures, moving through the warriors, grabbing them and tossing them apart. D'vore took advantage and he moved forward to him, slicing the frog's tongues out with his pincers, the closer he was, he started to get a feel on how Jiraya's attack moves were, he then bent his knees and let one of his pincers slice over him as he then face Jiraiya's on his back, letting his pincers attack.

Eventually, they ended up scratching Jiraiya's leg, letting blood bath the pincer's blade, Naruto jumped and kept a distance as he moved the pincer over his mouth, letting his tongue come out to taste it

\- " **You blood taste funny, Jiraiya, your pheromones are at a peak in your bloodstream,** " D'vore smirked.

\- "As one of your teachers and elder, I must stop you Naruto, no matter what," Jiraiya said as he put pressure with his hand over the wound. "You have lost your mind over these bugs."

Jiraiya smirked and he jumped over, warriors tried to hold him back by shooting web, but it was useless, he was determined and he let a huge Rasengan towards Naruto. D'vore attempt to duck it but the Rasengan was so strong that it pushed him away a few meters, letting dug into the soil. The attack also damaged part of his chitin, letting partly the human skin exposed.

\- " _ **Weak, weak!**_ " the hivemind moved across, as warriors then shot web across Naruto's limb, attaching his pincers into the soil, as well as his legs and arms.

\- " **Fuck, what the hell you're doing?** " D'vore yelled

Jiraiya smirked as this was his opportunity, but the thousands of bugs now moved down, keeping Jiraiya entertained, meanwhile others, landed and surrounded Naruto in a circle, their fangs grew longer and thicker than usual, as they moved on and started to bite him down, cracking his chitin, getting into the humid and pale white skin of him.

\- " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH….!** " The pain was enormous, he roared at the sky, it was something he hadn't felt since he was turned into what he was.

Around five or six moved Naruto's jaw, opening wider than the current anatomy allowed, and their tongues came into his throat and into his stomach as he was feeling the huge amount of aphrodisiac fluids getting into him, affecting his physiology.

\- " **Fuck, what is happening?** " Naruto felt as his body within him was morphing.

The poison was running through his body as new glandules were growing around the base of each of his pincers, new veins were forming, as the cold fluid was getting through his pincers. His pincers were forming blades, and within them, they were now releasing a slimy substance, a venom. In the midst of these new veins, there new pimples growing on his chest, right below his nipples, they were growing and crushing the chitin, as they formed to be new nipples. He now had eight in total across, as insects moved through the warriors to feed him.

\- " _ **Pierce them, play with them,**_ " the voice echoed through the hivemind as more and more insects came.

\- " **Ahw…** " Naruto kept moaning as something was forming underneath his arms, it felt as his bones were breaking apart into subsections, and then a black hard structure came right above his wrists, a sharp end as they simply shot a 3-feet long spike.

\- " **Fuck…** " Naruto then felt his claws to grow, no longer, but thicker.

The abdomen was growing, increasing the rate of thrusts within his human body, sucking even more, giving up more birthing rates.

\- " _ **Yeah, you'd better feed now more often for your new embryos,**_ " the voice echoed as his chitin was turning black from the regular brownish

\- " **Fuck… Fuck…!** " Naruto was moaning in the pain as new mandibles were growing around his mouth. His head grew two new sets of antennas as his mandibles grew longer. His throat was wider inside, he would need more feeding as his body grew bigger muscles.

\- " _ **They want to come out, why am I feeling so much lust through my veins?**_ " Naruto wondered.

Jiraiya noticed the abdomen being slightly bigger than his body, but at the same time thinner, letting him be agile, his arms grew spikes ready to strike, this time Naruto was giving birth at every 30 seconds. His fangs were longer than before, letting them be outside of his lips. His tongue was thicker, full of barbs, and longer to the point of being a whip. It came out as it was slicing through the air.

\- " **Ah...** " Naruto moaned in pain as the tongue went back within him with that momentum hitting him.

Naruto smirked, and moved towards Jiraiya, he was double speed, letting the wind rise the dirty as he then gave him an uppercut rising up, then Jiraiya landed on his top pincers, pushing the body underneath Naruto. As Jiraiya felt down, he was aligning with his abdomen letting his member out, they quickly moved over to Jiraiya throat, releasing more and more embryos within Jiraiya.

\- "What the fuck you placed in me?" Jiraiya said as he was feeling his stomach burning.

\- " **They are fun to have, right?** " Naruto smirked as Jiraiya abdomen was moving vigorously, pushing and pulling, devouring within him as he was splitting blood.

In seconds, spider legs burst out from Jiraiya, as they lifted his body and let him walk around until warriors came out and ate him alive, as they finished Naruto moved towards the Akatsuki hideout. His pincers released and released more of the venom, bathing their blades on it, while insects came out to inject him more and more. He was extremely hungry, but warriors moved underneath and fed him while he continued his journey.

\- " **I'm now embarrassed by you** ," Naruto said she grabbed one of the warriors by the neck, pushing her off.

\- _**"Let me go!"**_

**(To be continued?)**


End file.
